The Play
by Croeko
Summary: Kagome finds out that she's playing the lead role in a play. But then she finds out Inuyasha somehow got picked for the other lead role. Chaos ensues as our favorite Hanyou plans to make this a play she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1 The Announcement

Kagome's Play 

Author's notes: Hi guys, Some of you know me...some of you don't. Those of you who do, probably hate me for ending that kikyo fic with Kagome and not ending the alternate fic at all. I sorta just stopped. Anyway. To make it up to you I'm posting the first three chapters to this story I've had laying around in my computer for some time. I think its a sweet display of what I can do. Unfortunately the ending was deleted somehow so I have to rewrite it. But you guys won't notice it. You just read what I post. Anyways...here's Croeko's latest.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Though if I did...that'd be sweeeeeeeeeeet. How bout you Lawyers work for me instead of Rumiko, so we can plot my getting to own Inuyasha! Yay!!. Um...just kidding?

Inuyasha and Kagome: Here we go!

Chapter 1- Storytime

Tired didn't begin to describe how Kagome felt throughout her classes at school one Monday morning. She seemed to doze right through all of her classes until that afternoon in her homeroom class there was quite an odd announcement that she took no notice of at first. It was an announcement of a school play to be done on a fairy tale about a demon and a princess. The teacher began to smile as he described the story to the attentive students (all except Kagome).

"In a land far from here, in a time long ago, a prince and princess had been betrothed to one another. Being forced to marry, they were not at all pleased to marry one another. The princess was sent to live at the princes castle so that they could meet and get to know one another, but she wanted nothing to do with the prince and the prince wanted nothing to do with her. But soon the prince's feelings changed when he walked by her balcony several times, listening to her sing as she watched the stars. He watched her every night until he had fallen desperately in love with her. He had to speak to her and win her heart. But alas when he did she only grew to hate him more. His words would not please her no matter what he said. And so saddened in the heart, the prince called the wedding off. He would not marry someone who did not love him in return. But he refused all other brides. One day the princess was out riding in the woods beyond her own castle and heard a fowl sound coming from deeper in the woods. When she explored the sound, she found a demon eating some meat by a fire. He looked at her and said. 'Who are you?' And she stated in return that she was the princess of these lands. The demon thought she was quite beautiful and in a roar he killed her horse and kidnapped her, stealing her away and imprisoning her in his fortress where he kept her locked up to sing for him and serve him. The news of the kidnapping soon reached the prince's castle, and he got on his horse and raced for the demon's fortress. He loved her and knew that he had to save her. When he reached the fortress he went through many dangers but finally found the dungeon where she was kept and then found the demon himself. He battled the demon long and hard until he finally was able to tire the demon out enough that he stole the demon's keys unlocked the dungeon and stole back the princess and rode her to safety. When the princess realized what the prince had done for her she kissed him and agreed to marry him, and thus they had a beautiful wedding and lived happily ever after. The end. And that is what our play will be. It has action, romance, drama and a cool villian and hero. All we need are the right students to do the right parts. That's why I propose we all vote who should be what. Starting with the lead roles of the prince and the princess. Each of you will cast two votes of one guy and one girl, not including yourself for the lead roles. Then tomorrow I'll show the results and we can nominate side roles. This class will be competing against all the other homeroom classes for best play at this Saturday's new year's carnival. I think we have a better story (if a little unorthodox) then the others so no doubt it will be us."

The teacher smiled as he passed out pieces of papers, one blue and one red, to all the students. "Blue is the prince and red is the princess everyone." Every student seemed excited except Kagome who had just snapped out of a nice dream. She wrote random names on her votes and passed them to the teacher. Then the bell rang and everyone including herself left the classroom. She yawned as she left the school and headed home. She skipped happily as she made her way home, walking the long path to the shrine and praying she could get most of her homework done. She also prayed that she wouldn't have to stay in the feudal era too long. She sighed as she entered her house.

"I'm home mom." She said as she headed to her room, set her backpack aside and flopped down on her bed. Suddenly a familiar voice that she didn't expect came into her ears from her window.

"Psst! Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered as he hung on the window sill.

"Inuyasha???" Kagome was taken back as she sat up and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was getting impatient. Are you going to help us look for shards any time soon?" Kagome sighed as she watched him.

"I need to stay in this time a lot longer Inuyasha. You can manage without me." She closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but when she opened them up again she found Inuyasha right in her face staring at her in disapproval.

"Come on! Stop lingering in this time! It's not important."

"What's more important than my grades Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha merely looked at her in confusion. "Oh never mind! One weak and that's final!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sit boy." She said calmly. The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed and suddenly he was thrown to the ground without another word. He cringed as he slowly stood up, glaring at her.

"You brat! That was completely unnecessary." With a growl he jumped out of her window to a tree.

"Sit." She said happily. She giggled lightly when she heard his curses outside from being thrown to the ground from the tree. Inuyasha kept cursing as he sat against the tree.

"Oh man did she say it again?!" Sota asked as he waked over. Inuyasha smirked a bit as he looked at Sota. Of all the people in Kagome's family, Sota respected him most. Inuysha didn't quite understand why...but it wasn't that bad to have the kid look up to him.

"Yeah.... Your sister can be quite a brat, you know." He sighed.

"Yeah. That's true, but she really does see you as a friend Inuyasha." That only made Inuyasha sigh heavier.

"Yeah....a friend." He looked around and then realized something. He stared at Sota and spoke, crossing his arms. "Does your brat sister talk about me at all?" He asked the boy in a casual grunt. Sota smirked a bit as he hid his hands behind his back.

"Well I hear her talk about you all the time....but she's usually referring to you as a selfish, stubborn, insensitive jerk...." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he coughed a bit.

"WHAT?! After everything I do for her!"

"Yeah well....from what I hear you also do a lot of bad things....She told me that you've pushed her down the well forcefully keeping her out of your world, you've accused her of running off with a wolf demon and didn't apologize later for it, you've yelled at her, cursed at her, and made smart comments about her being unattractive...." Inuyasha was about to argue but then he realized he was right. Slowly he slumped down as his ears drooped.

"Yeah....Sort of hopeless, isn't it?....." He sighed.

"Inuyasha....what's hopeless?" Sota asked.

"Well Sota....I'm pretty certain that I like your sister alot more then I'll ever admit.... But let's face it. She hates my guts and I just can't understand her.... So I guess it can never be anything more then just this...." Sota frowned at him, patting his shoulder comfortingly and then walking away.

"Jeeze that girl is so annoying." Inuyasha grumbled. He was sitting leaned against a tree outside Kagome's house when the next morning came.

"I'm late!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran out of the house panting, with her backpack swung over her shoulders. "Oh even if I run all the way I'll be a half an hour late for class...." Kagome looked around until her eyes fell on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha could you take me to school? You're so much faster than me." Inuyasha merely grumbled.

"What am I your servant?" He growled.

"Inuyasha if you don't I'll say the 's' word so many times, your head will explode!"

"Alright, alright!" He grumbled as he walked over and crouched down. She got up into his back and he then began leaping through the air.

"Just keep going that way, Inuyasha." She said as she held just a little tighter. Inuyasha soon found that he didn't at all mind carrying her around like this. He almost blushed as he flew through the air. Soon, he found her school and began running along the ground to look as normal as possible. He stopped in front of the school and looked in wonder.

"So this is it?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You're a life saver." She walked quickly away, leaving Inuyasha with a bright red face. He silently followed and walked into the school. Kagome had already disappeared in the mob of students. Students who passed him all seemed to notice how peculiar he was, and how he was wearing a kimono and had a sword at his hip. And above all else...his ears were odd. They could only look for a moment though before they were hurried off to their classes. Inuyasha sniffed around until he came a door with strange symbols on it. The symbol looked a lot like a stick figure drawing of a girl....Slowly and curiously he walked in.

Author: That's that! How'd ya like it? You should be go to the next chapter now.

Review! .


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome's What?

Chapter 2- Kagome's what?

When he walked in, he immediately realized his folly and was suddenly chased out by a bunch of girls wearing strange uniforms much like Kagome's.

"Pervert! Walking into a girl's locker room like that!" Several screamed.

"What??? I didn't do anything!" He was hit, slapped and whacked several times before he could take it no longer, he backed away and pulled out his Tetsusaiga, which immediately transformed. He looked around at all the girls who merely looked at him in wonder. He smirked.

"Feh! That's what I thought!" He snarled. But the girls only drew closer.

"Oh my gosh he's got a sword! How cool is that?"

"Did you see it transform?"

"Hey are those ears real?" Inuyasha watched them all as they tugged on his clothing and rubbed his ears. He just stood there in horror as he was abused in ways a demon just shouldn't.

"WHAT???" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "NO WAY!"

"Yes the votes are in and you, Kagome are going to play the part of the princess in the tale of the demon and the princess." The teacher declared proudly. "And the role of the prince is to be played by Hojo." While Hojo was bombarded by his friends, Kagome had been spoken to by her own.

"Isn't that great Kagome? You get to be the princess!" Eri cried in joy.

"It's not that great." Kagome stated.

"Oh come on don't you know that in this particular story the prince kisses the princess? You so have a chance of getting kissed by Hojo." Kagome stared at her friend bug eyed.

"No way. No school play would have us do that...." Kagome assured them.

"Mr. Takahome...." Ayumi, another of Kagome's friends stood up and rose her hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"When you said that the prince and the princess kiss in the story.... Will we have to act that out?" She asked

"Yes. I certainly hope so, unless you all have a problem with that."

"No way." Kagome's friend, Yuri, shouted excitedly. Kagome sighed as she leaned heavily in her chair. Nothing good could come from this. Well except getting kissed by the hottest guy in school.... It was a damned good thing that Inuyasha would be in the feudal era by then.

"Now let's see. Now my only problem is finding an appropriate student to play the demon and an appropriate costume to make the demon look scary enough." The teacher looked through catalogs for monster costumes. Nothing seemed to reach out to him and say demon. And as for the students...none of the students in his class were interested nor talented enough to play the complex role of the demon. Kagome did not know this though. She was too busy being mobbed by student after student until the bell finally rang and she was able to leave class.

"Kagome!" As Kagome left her class and traveled down the halls she heard a peculiarly familiar voice calling out to her. It sounded like Inuyasha but that was impossible. Then behold! To Kagome's surprise, the silver haired dog demon jumped from the corner and hid behind her.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here?!" She cried.

"No time for that! You gotta get me back to your house. I don't know who they are, but at least twenty of them are after me! They're trying to pull off my ears to see if they're real. They did all sorts of horrible things! Please hide me!" Kagome only stared at him, trying to suppress the burst of laughter that was swelling up within her.

"Kagome who is this boy? Is he a relative of yours?" Mr. Takahome said from behind the two. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skirt when she heard the teacher. She turned around trying to come up with an explanation for Inuyasha. Brother.... no..... cousin.... no she didn't have any....

"I'm a friend from out of town." Inuyasha stated as he turned to look at the teacher, crossing his arms. The teacher stared at Inuyasha with his jaw dropped as if he had seen a ghost. That was it! He knew they were lying! It was all over for them!

"Oh my where ever did you come up with that outfit. Look at that kimono...and those ears. And fangs! And those eyes! And even a sword!" Inuyasha just gave a sort of half hearted laugh as this teacher was starting to sound like those girls. He would have made to run if Kagome hadn't grabbed him by the sleeve. "Kagome does he go to this school?"

"Well no...."

"Hmmm. I guess I am allowed at least one non student for the play...." The teacher said smiling. "It's all made up in my mind! What's your name son?"

"I ain't your son!" Inuyasha spat but Kagome shoved him.

"Excuse him. His name is Inuyasha. I'm sorry sir but what's all made up?"

"Oh Inuyasha! That's even more perfect. You've come up with the perfect name for our demon. Yes. You, my boy, are going to play the demon." Kagome nearly fell to the floor from shock.

"I'm so sorry sir but he can't-."

"THEY'VE FOUND ME!" Inuyasha screamed in fear. He grabbed Kagome, hauled her on his back and ran out down the hall as a huge crowd of girls seemed to stampede through the halls.

"Kagome I'll send you a copy of the demon's script with one of your friends." Mr. Takahome called out to them. But his words were lost on them as Inuyasha leapt out of the school as fast as he could.

Author: The end. Okay not THE end. Next chapter coming up in one click.


	3. Chapter 3 No Way!

Chapter 3- NO WAY!

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha stated as Kagome told him about the school plat and the fact that he was going to be in it.

"I completely agree, Inuyasha. That's why I'm just going to go over to the teacher and tell him that you can't do it." Inuyasha seemed to merely raise an eyebrow as he looked at her. They were in her room. Kagome was sitting on her desk and Inuyasha was sitting on her bed.

"Wait.... Why aren't you making a fuss?" He asked.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Look at you. You can't play in a school play." She said laughing as she read her history book.

"Why not?" He asked. Kagome turned around in her seat and stared at him in her matter-o-factly way.

"Because you're a demon. Because you don't go to my school. And because you can't act." Inuyasha growled under his breath at the remark, glaring at her and standing up from her bed. Kagome watched in confusion as he walked over, a sudden smile appearing on his lips as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, an arm encircling her waist, holding her gently as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Kagome.... I'm sorry... You're right.... I guess I get so angry when overwhelmed by your intoxicating scent....." He stated in soft whispers leaning close to her so that his lips hovered inches away from her's which were trembling.

"Inu..... really?"

"No.....just acting." He gave her a sinister smirk and released her, walking back and sitting on her bed with a look of pure satisfaction as he crossed his arms. "Hah!" Kagome flushed suddenly and yelled.

"SIT!" Inuyasha was thrown down against the bed, and it was a surprise that it didn't break beneath him. The floor did shudder though. "That was stupid! I knew you were lying! Like I said...you can't act." She stated, crossing her arms and sitting back on her chair.

"Your teacher seemed to have confidence in me!" He shot back at her.

"That's because you looked the part. The role is of an evil monstrous demon and what exactly are you?" She stated shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well good. Then the part will be easy for me to play." Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"You want to play the part now?" Inuyasha nodded and she merely stood up stamping her feet.

"No! I won't allow it!"

"What exactly are you going to do to stop me?" He asked. He then wondered if he should have even said that as her eyes twitched.

"Sit boy!"

"Wah!" He was thrown to the ground just as the doorbell rang. Kagome smiled, walking away from her room and down the stairs to the front door. She opened it and saw two of her friends, Eri and Ayumi. One of them held out a stapled pack of papers that was undoubtedly the demon's script.

"Is he here, Kagome?"

"Can we see him?" She was bombarded with question after question until she finally surrendered and led them inside and to her room. Her friends seemed to crowd Inuyasha, tugging on his ears and messing with his hair and doing everything that Inuyasha hated. He merely sighed and let them mess with him. Then something peculiar happened. Kagome handed him a stack of papers.

"There's the script for the demon. You'd better practice if you're serious about playing the role." Inuyasha smirked as he flipped through the pages, while Kagome's friends backed off to speak with her.

"Uh Kagome?" Inuyasha stated nervously.

"Yeah Inuyasha?" She asked, looking away from her friends for a moment.

"I can't read any of this...."

Author note: That's all i'm gonna post, review for more.


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha acting?

Author note: Okay...posting two or three more before the nights out. Just to let ya all know what kind of person I am, which is something you new readers need to know if you are to continue reading meh fics. I love kikyo and kagome...both of em, almost more than I think Miroku and Inuyasha are cool. Thats why I was okay with doing a Kik/Inu fic, and will probably do another one in the future. Both pairings make sense to me. Further more.... I despise people who try to do the following pairings.... Inuyasha and kagura......Kagome and Koga....Kagome and Sesshomaru.....Miroku and Kagome... Sango and Inuyasha.... or Rin and....well anyone (ewww...unless you go through time.)

Its not like I'll directly say you shouldn't write what ya wanna right.... but you still disgust me.. . ...and you know who you are. Sesshomaru does not belong with Kagome!!!!!! (that is all. Thanks for the reviews and here's the chapter) And btw....where are all the Kikyo/Kagome fics? ((grins))

Chapter 4

It was a very long afternoon for Kagome, especially with Inuyasha hanging around the shrine and all of her friends constantly swarming her with questions. Especially Ayumi whose gaze seemed to constantly follow Inuyasha's whereabouts whether he was up on a tree or over by the well. His nose had been dug into his "Inuyasha safe" version of the script, created by Kagome. It was basically a picture book with easily read symbols on it that even the dimwitted Inuyasha could understand. His lines were rather easy actually. The only thing that was supposed to be hard about it was the fact that the person who played the demon had to do a lot of dangerous wire stunts. Inuyasha laughed at this. He would just have to tell the teacher that he could do the stunts easily himself. He read his parts over and over, saying them aloud in the most natural way he could as if he was his old evil and selfish self again.

"Hah! Well fair prince... Looks like I've won this day!" He said as he read the part where it looked like he won. "The princess is mine. And mine she will be for an eternity!" He laughed in his demonic growl, but then he wondered as he looked over at Kagome. He walked over hurriedly and called to her, barely noticing Ayumi's blush glow brighter the closer he got.

"Kagome... Who's playing the role of the princess?" He asked. Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"Can't you tell by the picture? It's me." She said. Inuyasha stared at the tiny chibi picture and then looked at Kagome.

"Your drawing needs work Kagome... I thought that was the demon." He laughed to himself at the exaggeration, but Kagome seemed quite angry as if she was going to say the word. But she didn't as she led her friends off in another direction. They too were practicing lines from scripts they had been given. Eri had been given the role of one of the princess's trusted hand maiden and Ayumi had been given the role of a girl who had been previously kidnapped before the princess. Similarly, Hojo's friends were given roles of the prince's knights who were easily killed by the demon. And Yuri was given the role of a maiden who was interested in Hojo, but was ignored for he was desperately in love with Princess Kagome. (the names of the students became the names of the characters because it was easier.)

Inuyasha got along fine that afternoon and stayed well into the night, practicing his lines as he sat on Kagome's bed. Kagome didn't get too annoyed, as she saw her friends off and went to her bedroom to find him there. In fact something quite extraordinary happened. Instead of getting angry with him for being there, she actually helped him, practicing her own lines in the scenes where she and Inuyasha interacted.

"Oh demon of the woods... Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as she read her script where Inuyasha was supposed to be carrying her on his back towards his fortress.

"I am taking you to my home, for you are mine and now mine alone." Inuyasha said in his most evil growling voice that reminded Kagome of the first time he met her when he wasn't so nice.

"Oh please demon. Be merciful. Please don't take me from everything I have ever known. Please release me."

"No. I will not! You will be mine forever."

"May I ask you why you do this?" Kagome stated, suddenly wanting to stop because she knew what line was coming next. She tried to stop it all but it was far too late now.

"Because I love you." Inuyasha stated in a less growling voice. Kagome stopped altogether, staring with wide eyes. It sounded so real as it passed his lips that she was fooled into believing that he was speaking to her. "Kagome...."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked, wondering just what he would say. Maybe her dreams were finally coming true. Maybe this rehearsal was finally opening him up.

"It's your line." He stated seriously. Kagome nearly fell off the bed at his words and sighed as she drove away any thoughts of dreams coming true and continued her lines.

"Aye, demon... But I will never love you." Kagome sighed as she said this and Inuyasha gave her a big smile.

"How was I? Was I okay? Do you think I overdid it a bit?" Kagome shook her head as she watched him. She almost couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was acting like a normal high school kid.

Soon it was far too late to be practicing their lines and Kagome kicked Inuyasha out, making her bed and dressing into her nightgown. Little did she know that Inuyasha was just outside her window, laying in the high branch of a tree, smiling as he watched her. It put him at ease to know she was safe...but it was actually getting quite cold outside as he watched her. He leapt to the sill of her window, pulling it up gently and quietly. As he did so he crept into Kagome's room. He was just about to lay on the floor when he noticed her move in her bed. He looked over and watched as her blankets fell a bit to the side, revealing just enough to be that he'd be 'sitted' if he was caught watching her. He smirked at her figure, which was not hidden that well beneath the thin fabric of her night gown. He drew close and gripped the blankets, pulling them over her and tucking her in. He smiled, watching her and felt his lips quiver as he noticed her breathing. He didn't know why he was feeling this, but he knew he wouldn't act. He merely sat down on her floor and yawned tiredly before laying his head down on his arms and letting himself drift to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't mind him sleeping in her bedroom.

Kagome had awoken very contently to the sound of the buzzer of her alarm. She smiled as she lifted the blankets from her, which were comfortably wrapped around her. She found this strange because normally she awoke cold from stirring from her blankets. Then as she gave a final yawn she spotted Inuyasha, nestled on her floor. She was just about to say 'sit' when she noticed how content he looked. He was so cute there sleeping without care. He looked just like he did when she first encountered him, pinned to that tree so long ago. She walked close to him, forgetting herself as she knelt down and slid a finger along his ear, giggling at how it twitched. She then quickly remembered that she was supposed to go to school today and stood up, slipping out of her nightgown as she forgot that Inuyasha was still right there. Needless to say the dog demon had awoken just as she slipped her night gown off with her back turned to him. He stared wide eyed for a while as she slipped on her school uniform slowly, not feeling she had anything to worry about as far as peepers. But then she turned around just as she pulled on her blouse. It took a moment of realization before she narrowed her eyes at the now fully awake dog demon.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"So Inuyasha are you coming to school with me again today?" Kagome asked as she ate her breakfast while Inuyasha fumbled with his fingers at the table.

"No. I have been harassed by those people enough." He grunted.

"Remember Inuyasha. This afternoon we have rehearsal. Come to my school around six o' clock so that you can rehearse with us. Whatever you do until then is up to you." She finished her breakfast and then, grabbing her backpack, headed out the door without another word. Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed his script and said his farewells to Kagome's mother and headed towards the well. He had a big part of his script h still had to practice, and he needed someone to play as the prince and the knights. He made for the well, figuring Miroku, Sango, and Shippo could help him out. He leapt into the well without another word, completely forgetting that he had no idea what six o' clock meant. As he felt himself cross to the next era he leapt out of the well and into what was once called Inuyasha's forest. He sprinted through the forest until he came to Kaede's village where the others had been impatiently hanging around as he and Kagome fooled around in the future.

"Hello Inuyasha! Ye has finally returned...but without Kagome." Kaede said as she approached the half demon.

"She says that she has to stay this week. She says it's important. I only came back to erm...." He didn't know quite how to explain it as his hand gripped the script book tightly behind his back. But he didn't have to explain it when the devious kitzune, Shippo, snatched the script book from Inuyasha's hands and began looking through it, running around to evade Inuyasha who immediately gave chase.

"What's this? The demon and the princess? What a stupid story!"

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha roared, but the kitzune only passed it along to Miroku whom Inuyasha merely crouched before with his fists clenched.

"Hmmm. It seems to be the read of a play. Inuyasha why do you have this? Did you steal it from Kagome?"

"No!" He snarled as even Sango came forth, intrigued at what was going on. "It's mine."

"I see...hmmm the drawing of the demon of the play looks an awful lot like you Inuyasha." He laughed to himself amusedly, pointing at the demon for Sango who also giggled a bit.

"That's because it is me...." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"What's this Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I didn't think you to be the type of person to entertain." Sango just couldn't help giggling at the idea of Inuyasha acting. Inuyasha snatched back the script and snarled.

"Well are you all going to help me or what? I have to practice that next part by this afternoon and I need people to play the prince and the knights. This is going to be the fight seen." He seemed to grow more excited while they all just stared at him blankly.

"Okay.... Miroku is the prince. Shippo will be knight one, and Sango will be knight two. And since the old bag aint moving anywhere. She can be the princess for now. In this scene her role isn't really important. I just wanna be prepared to move around her." Inuyasha seemed determined to get things right giving Miroku a sword and while Shippo transformed into a person also with a sword for good measure. "As you know I'm playing the demon Inuyasha who has kidnapped the princess and is now being attacked by the prince and his knights. It's going to be a big battle, but only the prince and me survive. Then the prince knocks me out. Ready?" Everyone nodded and Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "You all remember what to say?" Once again they nodded and got ready, uncertain as to why Inuyasha had drawn out and transformed the tetsusaiga.

"Foul demon Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted in an over acting voice as he stepped forward. "Come out of your fortress and release princess Kagome or suffer the wrath of my blade." Miroku held up his sword as Inuyasha stood behind a tree ad belowed in a gruff and evil voice that seemed far too natural.

"Who dares disturb the keep of the great and terrible Inuyasha?!!!" Inuyasha roared as he stepped from his tree.

"I am prince Hojo! And I have come to rescue the princess from your horrific grasp!"

"Just try it!" Inuyasha laughed. "But I won't spare anyone who attacks me or my keep!"

"Knights!" Miroku called out louder, waving his sword. "Charge!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo rushed forward, but both Sango and Shippo were thwapped on the head by the handle of the tetsusaiga. They both grumbled loudly.

"Hey! That was unnecessary!" Shippo huffed as he transformed back. Inuyasha remained in character though and so did Miroku as they stood, prepared to battle. Well Miroku 'sortof' stayed in character, suddenly going to the knight Sango's aid.

"Are you okay fellow knight?" He asked worriedly. Suddenly a hand flew across and landed on his face harshly. The reason had been simple as he withdrew his hand from her firm butt.

"You're not supposed to grope your knights, Prince!!!" She yelled standing up. Miroku just smirked, dusting off his robes and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Prepare to die, foul demon!"

"Don't count on it pretty boy!" Inuyasha and Miroku both threw themselves at each other and though neither blade actually hit, Inuyasha cringed as if mortally struck and fell to the ground. Miroku walked over and knelt down, appearing to be taking something from him. He walks over to Kaede and pretends to open a door like a cage.

"The end!" Miroku stated. They all laughed a bit as those who had fallen stood up. Inuyasha seemed confused though as he looked at the script.

"That's strange though. You'd think there'd be more.... But then again this is only my version with the scenes I'm actually in. Thanks guys." He sighed as he walked away, back to the well. He jumped in without another thought.

When he came out the other side he looked towards the sun. It was well into the afternoon and he couldn't help thinking that he had forgotten something as he walked towards the Higurashi shrine, expecting to see Kagome home. What he found was her mother staring at him and shaking her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you forget? You're supposed to be going to rehearsal a Kagome's school."

"Hey...I've got until six o'clock." He stated, recalling what Kagome told him

"It's 6:10 right now, Inuyasha. You'd better hurry."


	5. Chapter 5 Outclassing the rest

Author: Here's another one...Enjoy!

Chapter 5 ....Outclassing the rest.

"I'M LATE!!" No matter how many times Inuyasha roared it, he could not stop it from being true. He leapt through the city from tree to house to street lamp. Finally he made it to the school and then was directed to the rehearsing stage.

"And so our demon finally arrives." Laughed the teacher as he watched Inuyasha pant his way to the stage. Kagome seemed flushed with embarrassment as she watched Inuyasha. "It's okay, you didn't miss much. We have plenty of time if you've all practiced your parts. I've already ordered your costumes and they will be here tomorrow at rehearsing. Same time as yesterday. Right now we're going to discuss where you and your fellow actors will be throughout the play. Each step you take has to be coordinated." The teacher began directing each student to their position. Eri was the first to ask a question.

"When we do this at the carnival, what stage will we be using?"

"Good question Eri. A few of my friends and I are presently building an appropriate stage with changeable background. We'll have it finished by this Saturday don't worry." He seemed to be in an awfully good mood as he looked at Inuyasha and put him in position.

"I trust our villian role is practiced up?" The teacher asked. Inuyasha nodded and thus for a long time the students began practicing their lines with one another for the first two scenes. Inuyasha didn't notice it, but on their break Ayumi and Kagome were speaking to one another. Kagome seemed flustered and embarrassed as Umi passed Kagome a folded piece of paper. Umi left blushing bright red and Kagome was left speechless. But Inuyasha didn't notice because he was too caught up in the conversation with Mr. Takahome.

"Inuyasha you are actually quite talented. And I don't see much reason to order you a costume. You have the perfect look and dress for our villian. And that evil voice seems so natural. You should really consider acting for you career choice." Mr. Takahome gave Inuyasha so much applause that no other student was able to really compete with his skill. All except Hojo who seemed to have the perfect heroic look and voice. Hojo was also getting a lot of applause. So much so that Inuyasha was starting to feel threatened. It soon became a dire competition of acting as they each threw their lines at each other.

"Foul demon! Release the princess whom you detain against her will!" Hojo shouted at Inuyasha from the top of his mind, waving a wooden sword. Inuyasha spat back at him in his most evil voice.

"Never! The princess is mine! And mine forever! You are welcome to try and take her away from me! If you can get past my high steal walls!"

"Not today! But mark my words tomorrow I shall bring an army with me and we will bring your fortress down and you along with it!"

"Feh! Try if you will fool!" Inuyasha growled. Thus the scene was over and both Hojo and Inuyasha were left quite tired from pushing their voices so hard.

"Heh.... You're pretty good Inuyasha." Hojo admitted. Inuyasha merely smirked.

"Yeah I know." He said smugly as the teacher suddenly called aloud.

"Okay everyone. Time's up. I'll see you tomorrow at class." With that everyone left and Inuyasha and Kagome walked with each other towards her house.

"Wow Inuyasha. I have to admit, you're pretty good at acting. Who knew?"

"Yeah, except that Hojo guy was also getting applause." He sighed and grunted. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.... It's because he pulls off the hero role so well.. Just like you pull of the villian role...."

"Well I am a demon. You keep forgetting that I am not a hero." Kagome sighed and shrugged in agreement. "Well... I'm not a villian either I guess. But it feels good to play one.

"Yeah.... That's something to wonder about. You and Hojo completely outclass the rest of us." She said. Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.

"That's not true. I thought you were wonderful." Inuyasha stated. Kagome gave him a look of disbelief, but he only assured her he was honest. "No really. You do great as the princess." He gave her a smile, which Kagome thought was odd. Inuyasha never smiled at her like that casually.

"Thanks Inuyasha...." She replied smiling back at him. But she had a secret that she was keeping from him. And the worst thing is she was supposed to tell him, but couldn't bring herself to do so. So she merely continued walking with him.

"Well, I'm tired." Yawned Inuyasha. They were in Kagome's room finally, night upon them. "Don't think I'll be rehearsing with you this time." He sat on her floor and she just stared at him, still fully clothed in her school uniform.

"Inuyasha have you taken over my room or something? You can't just sleep in here! This is my room!" She seemed to be getting angry now as he stood up and argued.

"Why's it such a big deal? I'm sleeping on the floor, not your bed."

"Don't you understand anything, Inuyasha? Besides, why do you have to sleep in my room?" Inuyasha was sort of stumped there. He didn't want to tell her the real reason so he tried a different one.

"It's cold outside...." He coughed.

"Then go to Sota's room." She replied, waiting for him to come up with anything more logical then that.

"It's nicer in your room. I like the smell." He said, once again avoiding the truth.

"Inuyasha.... Since when do you have to sleep in a room because it smells nice? You've slept in barns with me before. I know you're not picky." That was when Inuyasha screwed up and told her his real reason.

"That's the point.... I slept in those barns with YOU there.... I like to be near you.... If not I just can't get to sleep." Kagome stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. Then with a heavy sigh she crossed her arms.

"Turn around Inuyasha." She said. At once, Inuyasha turned around and looked out the window. "Okay.... You can sleep in this room. But you're staying on the floor. And no groping me in my sleep."

"Feh! Like I'd ever even think about touching you." He grumbled as he turned back around. His eyes widened a bit as he saw her in her nightgown again. He quickly turned his gaze to the side, acting as f he had no interest in her, sitting back down on the floor. Kagome was actually disappointed. Inuyasha always seemed to have no interest in her body whatsoever. She figured it wasn't her place to mind though as she got into her bed and pulled the blankets over herself, turning the lamp off. She frowned again, looking up at the ceiling, thinking. "Kagome...." Inuyasha softly said. Kagome immediately replied.

"Yes?" She asked, wondering what he was going to say, hoping he would say something that would make her ask him to sleep next to her. That thought had climbed into her head out of nowhere and she blushed brightly, trying to reel her mind out of the gutter. But Kagome knew Inuyasha. She knew she could trust him.

"Goodnight." Was all he said though as he shifted a bit and got comfortable and ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

Author: That's it for now ppls! Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 A strange awakening and strang...

Author notes: Okay guys, here goes another chapter. A few things i'd like to say. I love the reviews, but in answer to one...don't make fun of my spelling and grammer errors (... i will NEVER get around to fixing it, so it really doesn't matter. And everyone remember, it has been a year since I wrote this particular fanfic. Everything I'm posting up until the last few chapters (i'll tell you when they come) has been prewritten. There should be dust on this word processor. I am only doing minor editing and adjustments here and there to enhance the story... Like that seen before, where Inuyasha acted like he was in love with Kagome to prove that he could act...I added that part, figuring it to be just a funny little thing. Anyways enough talking. Time for ficing!

Disclaimer: Sheesh.. Inuyasha tell him I don't own you.

Inuyasha: He doesn't own me.... RUMIKO HELP! HE LOCKED ME IN THIS CAGE AND WON'T LET ME OUT!

Author: Quiet you!

Inuyasha: AND HE HAS KAGOME IN HIS LAP!

Author: (grins with nosebleed and a thumb up)

Chapter 6 A strange awakening and a stranger pairing

Inuyasha gave out a long yawn as he awoke comfortably in a pile of blankets. That's when he first noticed something different. He was tucked in blankets from Kagome's bed. He then assumed that she let him borrow some blankets during the cold night, but when he turned over he saw something he completely didn't expect to see. Kagome hereself. His eyes went wide as she slept there, calmly and innocently in her nightgown with her sheets coming only to her waist. He watched her breathe as he wondered exactly why she was there. He has also noticed that the shoulder string of her nightgown had come down a little, revealing more then she would have liked to if she was awake. He slowly lifted his finger and pulled the string back over her shoulder. His eyes winced from the chills that went down his spine from touching her skin. Suddenly she moved a bit, yawning and outstretching her arm so it now lay over Inuyasha. He could have just melted right there as he felt more chills. He blushed a bit as she moved a bit closer, still smiling and still asleep. That was when the buzzer of the alarm went off, he withdrew his finger as Kagome's eyes fluttered open and widened in surprise. She leapt back in surprise. Slowly, she climbed into her bed dragging covers long with her as she gave out an angry shout.

"Inuyasha what were you doing??!!" She screamed as she held the blankets in front of her as if she had been violated.

"ME? What about you? Your the one who decided to sleep next to me!" He shot back at her.

"I would never! You pulled me down! Your mind is always in the gutter!"

"What???!!!" He shouted as he stood up. "I would never even think-."

"SIT!!!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. She really thought he was at fault. But what happened? With that last thought he was sent face first to the floor.

"Urg!" He muttered as he layed sprawled across her floor. Kagome only kept shouting though.

"I should have known better then to let you sleep in my room!" She hissed as she pushed him out of her room. When she closed the door she immediately discarded her sheets and got ready for school. She got into her school uniform and began combing her hair, smiling as her anger died down a bit. She opened her door and frowned when she saw him still there waiting for her.

"What are you hanging around for?" She asked as she grabbed her backpack from the floor.

"Well I wasn't planning on waking up. I have a lot of sleep to get between now and the rehearsal this afternoon." Kagome sighed as she opened the door wider, watching him closely.

"Fine. I'm going to school." She hurried out the door and down the stairs and then out of the house, towards school, skipping breakfast as usual because she was late. Inuyasha walked into her room and flopped down on her bed, sighing happily as he took in its sweet scent she had left there with out even knowing. As he hugged the pillow he almost felt that she was there with him. And slowly he fell to sleep.

Kagome sat in the classroom, wondering many things aside from what the teacher was discussing. The main center for which her thoughts surrounded was Inuyasha. She didn't know what happened, but she had never known Inuyasha to be so forward as to pull her down off of her bed and next to him, blankets and all. And Inuyasha was not known to lie either. Not unless it was for her own good, in which case he would merely avoid the truth So the question at hand was... who was at fault. She was almost certain it was Inuyasha, being that she would never do such a thing.... but was it possible that she had done it unconsciously. Her arm WAS around him when she awoke.... and he did seem confused that she was there. That was when Ayumi poked her in the back with her pencil. Kagome turned around and stared at her.

"What?" She whispered silently, making short glances at the teacher. Ayumi seemed to blush as she whispered.

"So what did he say?" Ayumi asked. Kagome's eyes widened as she had just remembered what Umi had asked her to do yesterday.

"Oh crap I forgot, Ayumi...." She admitted guiltily. The girl seemed to show slight signs of disappointment but relief at the same time as she leaned her face on her hand. Kagome frowned but then smirked as she spoke. "Don't worry. I'll catch him before rehearsal and show him it. Okay?" Umi nodded and gave a half hearted smile, but she didn't quite believe it would all work out.

Inuyasha awoke near noon when Kagome's mother came up the stairs calling for him to wake up. He stirred around and looked for the voice's origin, crawling out of the bed and wondering what time it was.

"What?" He called out down the stairs, head popped out of the doorway.

"Inuyasha, could you come down here and help me?" She asked from the living room, her voice soft and sweet, though obviously aged compared to Kagome's.

"With what?!" He shouted in disapproval of having to wake up.

"I need you to do some chores while I'm gone." She said. Inuyasha growled indignantly, but in the end he agreed.

"I'll be down in a minute." He said, walking over to the dresser and picked up his tetsusaiga. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the dresser and was about to pick it up when Kagome's mother called yet again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yelled abandoning the paper and headed down the stairs.

Inuyasha did chore after chore that was on his list. Why he was doing it was beyond him. Maybe it was his way of apoligizing to Kagome for what he had done earlier, though honestly he didn't understand what he could have done. He just woke up and she was there. It wasn't his fault that she was laying next to him with her arm around him. He merely sighed. It couldn't be helped either way. Still he wondered as he swept the floors of the house, why she was always so hateful and stubborn and over all annoying. He almost became angry just thinking about her rude and abusive behavior. Anytime he even stepped an inch over the line, she shouted that word that he had grown to hate. That was when he dropped the broom, doing nothing more, resolving to go upstairs and sleep until rehearsal. It was now 2:00 pm and he had time (Kagome's mother had taught him how the clock worked to avoid future latenesses). He went up and was about to dive into Kagome's bed when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted that strange folded piece of paper Slowly he walked over and picked the piece of paper up, unfolded it and read it. It had been written in very simple words that even he could understand to a certain extent. His eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Inuyasha,

I'm embarrassed to say this... but I think you're really cute and I'd like to go out with you, that is, if you'd like to. Meet me at the front gate of the school after rehearsal if so.

Love....

There was no signature or name on it, but Inuyasha was certain that it was his name that it referred to...and he was also certain that it was rom Kagome, being that it was in her room after all. What did she mean go out? And did Kagome really think he was cute? And what did she mean by love? Inuyasha just seemed to tremble all over while remaining overall paralyzed. He dropped the letter and walked out of Kagome's room and then down the stairs and out of the house. He headed down the road towards Kagome's school as fast as he could. He had to learn if this was true...because if it was...he could finally tell her...everything.

Kagome sighed with relief when her final class ended. Once again everyone was reminded of the rehearsal they had later that day. She grabbed up her bookbag and left the classroom, losing track of Ayumi as she weasled her way through the crowd of students and outside to the front of the school where she unexpectdly found the familiar Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Inuyasha.... It's two hours before rehearsal...." She said. She watched him nervously as he stared at her with a solemn face that seemed almost sad. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...I." He became nervous stopping his words short. He sighed and gave her a warm smile and was just about to speak again when a girl came up to him, stepping close with crimson lit cheeks.

"Inuyasha." She replied. It was one of Kagome's friends. She acted awful coyly around him, and he couldn't help but wonder why. "Well, did you get my letter?" She asked. Inuyasha stared at her blankly and was about to ask her 'what letter' when Kagome suddenly rushed towards him and pulled him away, breaking into a whisper.

"Inuyasha.... I'm sorry I forgot to mention this before but my friend Ayumi here has a crush on you and wouldn't stop pestering me until I got you to go out on a date with her.... could you please meet with her? For me?" Kagome begged as she stared him in the eyes. Inuyasha was confused, but couldn't bring himself to say no. Not if Kagome needed or wanted him to do it. He'd do anything for her, in the end.

"Okay." He stated. Kagome watched him, seeming confused and disappointed. In fact that was just it. She had expected him to say no. That way she could tell Ayumi that he had no interest and it would all be settled.... But he said yes! Did this mean he was actually interested in Ayumi? But how could he be? Ayumi wasn't any cuter than Kagome. This confounded Kagome to no end as she turned around and told Ayumi, who immediately smiled, blushing a brighter red now. She skipped away happily, turning around and smiling at Inuyasha.

"See you tonight Inuyasha!" She shouted excitedly, turning her back and walking away. Kagome frowned, watching Ayumi leave and stepping back over to Inuyasha.

"Come on let's go...." She said in a grumbling tone. The two walked towards her house saying nothing, each lost in deep thought. Kagome kept trying to understand how Inuyasha could grow to like Ayumi so fast when she herself had spent so much time with him. Inuyasha kept trying to understand why Kagome would try to hook him up with someone else. Did she want to avoid him? Maybe she really just didn't like him and assumed this the best way to get rid of him. Each kept thinking around the subject the entire two hours they were at Kagome's house eating and resting, before journeying back towards the school to catch rehearsal.

As they walked into the room they each smiled a bit. The costumes had arrived just in time and every student was diving into the boxes for their costumes. Hojo was already in his royal warrior's kimono with a fake sword sheathed at his hip. Ayumi, Eri and Yuri were also in their gowns. Yuri was in a princess's kimono afterall she would play the princess who was in love with the prince. And that was quite an ironic play in fate afterall Aya had been eyeing Hojo for a while and though she was Kagome's friend, she was obviously envious of Hojo's fondness of Kagome. The teacher saw Kagome and Inuyasha enter and smiled, bring up a special box over to them.

"Here Kagome. This is your kimono. Inuyasha you red kimono and sword seem good enough for the part. That's why all I got were some armor straps and facial paint to make you look more the part." Kagome pulled out her kimono and marveled at it. It seemed to be made of real silk and was white with golden decorative markings along it. Inuyasha also seemed to marvel at it, because he had never seen Kagome in a kimono and actually wondered if she'd even look good in one. He smirked t the thought and then sighed as the rehearsal ended all too soon, and Ayumi met up with him afterwards outside te classroom.

"Hi.....um...err" What was it again? "Ayumi?" He said scratching the back of his head while watching Kagome walk out of the school with her and his things in hand.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said blushing. She watched him curiously as he was just as curious to why she wanted to tak to him.

"So what's this about?...." He asked. She smiled a bit as she looked down.

"Well...this Saturday is the play....but the play is at night and long into the new year's carnival....I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me...." Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit. He knew of these courting rituals, after all they had carnivals and fairs in his time as well (though rarely). He immediately shook his head.

"I can't....I'm sorry Umi but I really can't." He stated, remembering that he liked Kagome and did't want to betray her. Umi frowned, obviously disappointed.

"It's okay." She said sadly. Inuyasha nodded and walked away from her, following after Kagome's scent. He was about to walk out of the building when he heard Kagome talking to a friend. So rather than interrupt them he merely peered around the corner. It was that Hojo guy, and he was talking to Kagome.

"Kagome.... I was wondering." The boy said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I really want you to go with me to the carnival...that is if you'd like to." He watched them both, smirking as he watched Kagome blush before she was obviously going to turn him down just like he turned Umi down. But that's not what happened. No not at all.

"Okay....I guess. I got a new kimono last week for the carnival so I guess I can come." She smiled as she nodded. Hojo also smiled. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who was distraught about what they said. Inuyasha turned around, spotting Ayumi and walking over to her.

"Ayumi...." He said softly. Ayumi turned to him, looking at him still sadly, but now also wonderingly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I just found out that I can.... go to the carnival.... And I would be happy to go with you." He was suddenly hugged by the girl. This took him off guard causing him to blush. She withdrew, smiling.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'll be sure to buy a new kimono and everything." She said excitedly. Inuyasha smirked as Ayumi skipped away. Slowly as she disappeared, he also walked out of the school, noticing Kagome was gone. He slowly headed back to Kagome's house, wondering exactly why he had set himself up for this trap.

Inuyasha tiredly and solemnly walked into the higurashi shrine, and into the house. He walked up the stairs and nudged the door open and peered in to see Kagome sitting at her desk folding her kimono and placing it in her dresser. He walked in and she suddenly turned and looked at him, surprised to say the least and blushing only a bit.

"Hello Inuyasha...." She coughed. Inuyasha wanted to go all out, but he didn't. He merely ignored her and sat down on the floor beside her bed, laying down and closing his eyes. "Inuyasha.... You're going to sleep? It's so early though."

"I'm tired." He said in an emotionless and somewhat rude tone.

"But you haven't even eaten dinner. Mom's cooking ramen...." Kagome seemed to be pushing the fact only because she felt guilty.

"Kagome, I'm not hungry." He said in a harsher tone. "Leave me alone!" Kagome stared in wonder at his unexpected shout.

"Hmph!" She sneered as she crossed her arms. "What got up your butt?" She asked, turning away. Inuyasha smirked as he sat up and looked at her.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you and Hojo have a good time at the carnival." With that he laid back down, ignoring her bright red face. Slowly, Kagome walked over to him.

"You!" She replied flustered from embarrassment. "It's not like it's any of your business. It's my life! I can date who I want. Why do you get so jealous?!"

"Feh!" He spat as he lay. "Who says I'm jealous? After all I'm going to the carnival with Ayumi." He smirked as he said this. Though in fact he wasn't at all proud of this. Sure, Ayumi was cute, maybe just as cute as Kagome...but she wasn't Kagome...she was just some girl with a crush. But Kagome didn't know that, and when she heard him say that, she closed her eyes, crossed her arms and stamped out of her room. Inuyasha smiled one last time before his ears drooped down and he fell asleep, not seeing her again until the next morning.

Author: You likey??? The next chapter is just a click away...hehe. More Inuyasha and Kagome goodness to come!


	7. Chapter 7 The overprotective, temperamen...

Author: here we go! No time for comments...

Chapter 7 The overprotective, temperamental, hung up over his old girlfriend, psychotic boyfriend...

Inuyasha awoke, yawning happily, but then just as quickly his eyes widened and his teeth clenched. Laying next to him, cuddled against him, was Kagome. They both lay beneath her blankets just as before, and her arm was over him just as before, and she was in nothing but her night gown just as before. But one thing was different. The cloak of his kimono and the undershirt had been removed. Inuyasha couldn't help wondering why this was, but he knew it was trouble. He had to get out of this. He looked over at her clock, immediately realizing the alarm would go off in only a minute. He slowly withdrew from the blankets and was about to just leave when he realized he couldnt just leave her there. There would be too many questions. Slowly he picked her up, blankets and all and set her in her bed, smiling a bit as he released her from his grasp. He watched her a bit more and then walked back to his spot on the floor and layed down not remembering to put his kimono back on and not realizing that outside the room was two mischievious strangers dressed in black. Slowly and hurriedly they crept down the hall. Slowly they pulled off their black hoods as they entered the kitchen. It was Sota and his friend Keito. They both cursed under their breaths for their plan had failed.

"I knew it wouldn't work a second time." Keito sneered. Sota argued.

"Hey! It didn't even work the first time. I told you I wanted them to like each other not hate each other!"

"And I told you this is the best way. If they keep waking up next to each other and assume the other one did it, they'll think the other has feelings for them and slowly begin to like each other."

"It can't happen slowly it needs to happen before new year's carnival. Inuyasha doesn't know yet, but Kagome is going to have to kiss Hojo! And if she does that she might end up liking that guy instead of Inuyasha."

"Why is hooking those two up so important to you?" Keito asked. Sota sighed as he thought about it. It was true that it was none of his business...but he wanted it for a very specific reason.

"Inuyasha is a really cool guy...and I know he likes my sister. He's always been so concerned about her...and he told me he liked her.... I have to do everything I can to help him out. And it would be sooooo cool to have him as a brother." Sota sighed as he looked at his friend.

"I see...well then in that case I have the perfect plan." Keito replied. Sota listened eagerly.

"What?" He asked.

"Your sister is going out with Hojo to the carnival right?"

"Yeah and from what she told me, Inuyasha is going with one of her friends."

"Then its simple....we ambush them at the carnival." Keito smiled staring at Sota mischieviously. "This'll be cake."

Kagome awoke, smiling blissfully with her arm around her pillow clenching it to her chest tightly. She looked around, feeling herself in the comfort of her bed. She giggled a bit, almost expecting to be on the floor with Inuyasha. When she sat up and saw Inuyasha resting comfortably on the floor, she couldn't help but smile. But she immediately blushed when she noticed he had neither his cloak nor his undershirt on. It was funny. She was certain that she had seen him without his shirt or cloak on before, yet she couldn't help feeling strangely arroused watching him there, his hard and built chest heaving as he took every soft breath. She turned away, and attempted getting off her bed and moving around him when her foot tripped across one of her blankets. She gasped and prayed but it didn't stop her from falling down. She realized all to well that the soft island of flesh and clothing, and sea of silver hair, was Inuyasha, just as she had expected. Inuyashas ears wiggled a bit before his eyes opened. He blushed madly when he noticed Kagome's perky breasts, hidden beneath only a thin fabric, pressed against his chest. Her arms, laying over his shoulders. And the bare skin of her inner thighs rubbing along his leg and hip. He watched her, noticing she was also blushing and realizing it had been an accident. But his hand absent mindedly left the floor and grasped her hip, feeling past the thin silky fabric of her nightgown. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes kept contact with each other, neither of them knowng what to say. When words came, they were harsh ones.

"Inuyasha....get off of me...." She said strongly but in the same instant almost inaudibly. Inuyasha watched her, feeling quite uncertain.

"No....you first...." Inuyasha said just as soft and strongly as her. Kagome's blush that she had attempted to kill, returned. She wanted to move, but it felt sort of nice to be in his grasp like this. And then her eyes drifted to his lips, which seemed to quiver with his nervousness. The longer she stared, the more she longed, and slowly found herself leaning closer to him, her lips growing dangerously close to his. That was when a call came from Kagome's mother in the other room.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" Kagome suddenly snapped to attention and withdrew from Inuyasha, leaping away from him and hurriedly changing out of her nightgown and into her school uniform, not even caring that Inuyasha could see her. It had been at any amazing anime lightspeed anyway, so he hardly caught much in his half asleep state. She grabbed her bookbag and rushed out, leaving Inuyasha completely speechless sitting there, frowning while quite certain, had he more time, she was going to kiss him. But he would never know now.... Slowly the dog demon grabbed his shirt and cloak, got it on, and then leapt out of Kagome's window just in time to see her walk away to school. Inuyasha didn't follow. He stayed put and sat against the tree at Higurashi shrine. This tree was actually where they first met...him and kagome. It was here, in his time, that he destroyed mistress centipede and then attempted to kill Kagome to steal the shikon jewel. It was here that his fate was sealed as her guardian so that he would spend every waking moment protecting her, and growing to like her. It was true that Kagome had slowly healed Inuyasha's untrusting heart....but it seemed that she did more....she had enchanted him with her kindness, courage, and caring, causing him to fall madly in love with her. Which seemed like a very stupid thing to him now. She made him fall in love with her...she did this...and she wouldn't even take responsibility for it and love him in return. Inuyasha was doomed from the start... Kagome did look an awful lot like Kikyo.... Even her scent. And perhaps Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome for that reason, but who knew? All he knew was that it was all hopeless. And that's when she stepped up to him, blushing as she spoke.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said softly. Inuyasha awoke from his daydreams and gasped.

"Ayumi???" He wondered as he stood up and looked at her. She nodded.

"I came by to visit you and ask if you wanted to go somewhere for lunch or something...."

"But aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked.

"I told my parents I was sick and couldn't go...and since they left too...I decided to come here.... I can pay for the food you know. It will be no trouble." Inuyasha watched her, studdering a bit as he spoke.

"Yeah okay i guess...." He answered, looking around. "You lead the way..." He said.

"Sure thing!" She replied excitedly as she turned around and headed out to the city with him.

Inuyasha and Umi were sitting at an outside table of a casual and nonexpensive restaurant. She was sipping her cola as he seemed infatuated with a plate of fries. She smirked at him as she twirled the straw in her cola with her fingers.

"So Inuyasha, are you nervous about the play?" She asked him, trying to make conversation. Inuyasha merely shrugged.

"I dunno....I'm not so nervous as I am anxious to see Kagome make a fool of her self." He said adding a slight laugh. Ayumi giggled a bit too.

"So are you and Kagome related or something?" She asked him.

"No....we just know each other....you know we travel with each other a lot." He said, trying to dodge saying that they were friends.

"I can't believe she makes time to travel....I mean she's always sick."

"Oh yeah....well she manages..." Inuyasha sighed. What was Kagome telling these people? He gave out another sigh as he sipped his own cola, which he found quite the delightful beverage.

"So how old are you, Inuyasha?" She asked out of the blue. This left Inuyasha at a pause. He hadn't really kept count of his age. He knew he was supposed to add 50 years to whatever it was..and he had seen over a decade of time before Kikyo sealed him to the tree... but it would be awkward to tell the girl he was around 80 years old. He tried then to think up how old Kagome was, though he always thought he looked older then her. He thought hard and then came up with his perfect answer.

"About a year or two older then Kagome." He coughed as he drank his soda. Ayumi giggled a bit.

"Oh come you be anymore vague?" She laughed. "I mean let's see....Kagome is 16 so how old are you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah I'm 18." He said quickly.

"Oh....so that means your already out of high school....that's cool." She blushd a bit more as she watched Inuyasha. "Do you always dress like that?" She asked. "I mean it's not bad...I think you're kind of cute that way...." Inuyasha blushed almost as brightly as she had when she spoke those words, though he would have preferred it if the words came from Kagome.... Why didn't Kagome say things like that to him? Why wasn't she more like Ayumi? Understanding and flattering...and over all likeable. Inuyasha merely sighed heavily as he thought about Kagome, finishing off his soda. He thought almost nothing of Ayumi, but as she stared at him while he was in his daydreaming state she could only assume he was thinking about her.

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back. "So how long have you known Kagome?" He asked almost absent mindedly as he looked at her.

"Well...as long as I can remember we've been friends....why so interested?" Inuyasha quickly followed up.

"I'm not!" He said assuringly. "I just...don't know a lot about her and if I can trust her...." He said, lying. He knew he could trust Kagome of all people.

"Oh you don't have to worry....Kagome is very trustworthy and very kind. She's always puting other's before herself." Inuyasha smirked. That last part was definately true.

"Yeah but that temper of hers...." He sighed.

"Wow...you must have really made her angry....Kagome doesn't really have a bad temper...she's always polite and kind to everyone...what exactly did you do to her?" Inuyasha was a bit stumped after that. He wanted to inform her of all the times that Kagome had lost her temper with him and punished him for it....but then he realized that she always had a good reason for it. So Inuyasha just said nothing about it.

"Yeah...I guess it's hopeless...." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Umi asked, lifting her lips from her straw as she watched him.

"Oh nothing...It's just...Kagome's always called me temperamental, insensitive, violent, pushy, and well demonic.... And I'm starting to think that I've given her no reason to think differently....that I am what she says I am." At those words, Ayumi's eyes seemed to widen.

"You're HIM!!!" She shouted suddenly, seemingly calling everyone at the diner to attention. Inuyasha looked at her stunned as he leaned away a little, looking around nervously.

"Who?" He asked softly.

"You're the overprotective, temperamental, emotional, hung over his old girlfriend, psychotic boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"I'm who???"

"You're the one that Kagome told us she loved...." She said a bit softer. Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"You're kidding...."

"No...I'm certain. She told us everything about you.... She said exactly the same words you described to me just now, saying that you would kill anyone who comes near you and that you're getting over your first love." Slowly Inuyasha began to realize that Kagome had in some fashion or another told them about him.

"And she said that she loved me?" Umi nodded as he asked.

"Not in so many words...but yes we ran the idea across her and she agreed....but you don't love her do you? I mean you're not still an item with her going out with Hojo and all are you?"

"Hell no!" He exclaimed. She smiled a bit.

"Well I'd love to talk about something else if you're not comfortable with this whole Kagome subject."

"I still can't believe she loves me...." He said, shaking his head.

"Well...I'd like to learn to love you....you don't seem to be as psychotic or temperamental as she always said...." Inuyasha gave her a faint smile and their date came to an end as he escorted her home, said his goodbyes, and then headed off to the Higurashi shrine. There Inuyasha stayed, pondering what Ayumi said.

Author: There ya go. I'm all set for today! Read and review to make me happy!

Next time: Kagome and Inuyasha buy his dress (cough) kimono... And its gonna be gayer than Sesshomaru's!!!! (No offense against gay people)


	8. Chapter 8 The family's preference

Author: Sorry about last cut off point's gayness. Btw. Yes, in my opinion Sesshomaru is totally and unfathomably gay. Sure he's got a cool, I'm the strongest bitch in the world attitude going but lets face it...make up....dress....boa (errr tail thing).... He's fecking gay. Its a wonder that Jaken doesn't complain to Rin about all of his butt aches. Anyway, I didn't mean to cut it off but I thought the chapter was getting too long. Here we go. Chapter 8. God I can't wait till I get to the part that I actually have to write stuff.

Chapter 8 The family's preference

"Hi Inuyasha I'm home!" Kagome shouted aloud as she neared the house. Inuyasha gave only faint smile as she drew closer.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Woke up on the wrong side of the floor?" She gave a giggle but he merely stood up, looking her in the eye.

"I'm not coming to rehearsal today....you can tell the teacher that I'm well into my lines and will be ready tomorrow."

"Actually I wasn't planning on going either..." She admitted nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the mall with me, and buy some fabric.... you see, mom already made my kimono...but I was thinking you might want one for your date tomorrow." She seemed to say this without any spite whatsoever as she looked down to the ground.

"Sure..." Inuyasha stated calmly. "By the way....before I forget...I'm sorry...."

"Sorry for what?" Kagome asked.

"Everything....well....for now the only thing that I can think of is that time I accused you of...well flirting with Kouga. I'm sorry for making you upset. I guess it was my fault. I overreacted, and i shouldn't have...." With that he headed onward to the gate of Higurashi shrine. "Get ready....I'll wait here for you." Kagome remained speechless. Inuyasha just apologized to her for absolutely no reason behind it. What was up his sleeve? Was he actually being sensitive? This just couldn't be possible....

Soon Kagome disregarded all of it, changing into casual clothing. A pair of tight jeans, a red t shirt and a thin jacket over that. She smiled as she caught up to Inuyasha and escorted him into the city and eventually to a big shopping area. She intended to spend every last penny getting him the perfect fabric for his kimono. She really wanted him to bowl Ayumi right over. Kagome was far from holding a grudge...in fact she almost hoped that Inuyasha and Ayumi hit it off. That way Inuyasha could once and for all be happy. Even though in all honesty it was Kagome who wished to bring him to happiness at last. And at that, part of her mind still clinged to the belief that Inuyasha was only dating Ayumi to make her jealous...and yet why would he try to make her jealous? It's not as if he cared about her. And yet if he only knew how much she actually cared about him. But their's was a hopeless situation. Both too proud to admit their feelings.

"So this kimono, that your mom's making.... Why is it so important to wear a special kimono tomorrow? I mean...aren't kimonos not of your time...you all wear different clothing."

"Well it's a tradition to bring alive the old customs and clothing each new year's carnival. There's a lot of peculiar things that go on during the carnival. Strange clothes, plays, comedians, contests, and good luck priestesses."

"Priestesses?" Inuyasha asked.

"They hand out fortunes and good luck charms that are supposed to be really accurate. And if they are bad luck there's a strange tradition of tying the fortunes to the branches of a tree." She smiled a bit. "Yeah things are weird in this time period, I guess." Inuyasha only smiled.

"I dunno...might be fun ya know...." He smirked at Kagome as she stared at him, wondering why he was being so cheerful all of the sudden. It wasn't too long before Kagome and Inuyasha were exploring a fabric shop. It was astonishingly hard to find one that wasn't bustling with people, all of whom were like Kagome and Inuyasha, trying to buy fabric last minute. Inuyasha honestly didn't know what Kagome was looking for. He thought his old kimono would be fine.

"So does everyone wear these kimonos?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Well not everyone. Some people don't really get into it. And most of the time it's just girls who dress up." She admitted as she looked through the various fabrics.

"Well I'm a guy...why do you want to get me one?" He asked in confusion.

"Because your're always wearing that old kimono...so I want to get you something atleast appropriate to wear." That was when Inuyasha's eyes caught some clothes on racks afar. He examined them closely and smirked a bit.

"Why don't I just dress in your era's clothing?" He asked. Kagome looked over wondering why he was arguing against it so much and when she walked over to look at the clothes he was checking out, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Inuyasha.

"That's girl clothing." She said, pointig at the clothings that resembled her school uniform and other things she had worn.

"Oh." Inuyasha said softly, blushing. "Well then what do guys wear?" He asked her impatiently.

"You'll never know because you're wearing a kimono and that's final!" Kagome gave a hmph and walked her way back to the fabrics, sorting through them. "I want you to look pefect with me." Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he just stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that why you're doing this..." He said, pressing his index fingers together nervously. "So me and you will match?" Kagome blushed a bit as she exclaimed to him.

"What's your problem? I said "I want you to look perfect with Ayumi!" She grew so furious and flushed that she just couldn't stand it anymore. "SIT!!!!!!"

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted just before he was thrown to the ground. He grumbled in irritation as he got up on his knees.

"Now what do you say?" Kagome asked.

"I'll wear a kimono." He muttered.

"Finally...." She said as she picked through the racks. "Now what do you think of these colors?"

Kagome had found what she thought were the perfect fabrics for Inuyasha. White, red, and pink which wasn't too off from his original kimono but Kagome had a different plan for these colors. She sighed contently as she and Inuyasha walked the road to her home.

"So Inuyasha.... Tomorrow will be the first time you see Ayumi in a kimono." Kagome mentioned to him. Inuyasha nodded, realizing this fact but also realizing that he would see Kagome in a kimono and make up as well. This actually enticed him somewhat. He immediately blushed at his thoughts. "Inuyasha, are you blushing?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not!" He said turning away. "Why would I be?" He sneered a bit. Kagome said nothing more as she sighed, looking down. He was probably thinking about Ayumi.... Kagome just couldn't undertand it. Inuyasha could love Kikyo...but not her.... But as soon as he met someone else from her time, he immediately fell in love. Maybe it was because Ayumi didn't look like and remind Inuyasha of Kikyo. Or maybe it was just the fact that Ayumi showed a lot more kindness and affection and even interest to Inuyasha then Kagome did. Whatever the reason, it still left Kagome confused. Soon she was wondering what she would do.... Could she just learn to deal with it and be happy with Hojo? Heh! Yeah right, happy with Hojo. "So Kagome...." Inuyasha began again, leaving Kagome to only sigh as she looked over at him.

"What Inuyasha?" She asked the dog demon.

"I was just wondering how long you've known Hojo.... And how long you've been 'dating' him and not telling me." Kagome flushed furiously as she stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"And just why is it any of your business?!!!" She screamed making Inuyasha almost fall back.

"Well I'm your friend...." He said, finding no other reason for it. He then blushed lightly realizing what he had done. He had just admitted to thinking of Kagome as a friend.

"What?" She asked, hardly believing he called her his friend.

"I mean....ugh....gods..." He said as he tried to cover for it. "I mean...well just answer the question." Kagome sighed looking around.

"I've known him only slightly longer than I've known you...we've gone on a couple dates....nothing special. Honestly I spend so much more time with you then I do him. I mean I spend more time with you and the others...hunting shards." It was Kagome's turn to blush while she continued walking down the road with him to her house.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean...what ya gonna do with the fabric and when does the carnival start?"

"Well we have to get started right now, as for the carnival it will come late in the evening."

"I see." He said while he looked around. He sighed heavily, his gaze returning to her. "So what's your kimono look like?" He asked curiously. She smirked at him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. You have to be patient." She replied, giggling to herself. Inuyasha sighed only heavier. It would be so nice to see Kagome in clothing from his era.

"Whatever..." He grunted staring after her as she ran ahead of him, reaching the gate, heading in and down the long path, finally getting to her house. Inuyasha followed closet, wondering how long he would have to wait before the carnival started. Maybe he could sleep the day away. He slowly walked into the house and into the kitchen, joining Mrs. Higurashi and Sota.

"Got anything cooking?" He asked. "I'm starving." Kagome's mother smiled at Inuyasha.

"Well I just happen to be making steak and rice with chicken." She smiled while setting a plate before Sota and two others at each empty chair. Inuyasha sat down in front of one of the lates and watched as Mrs. Higurashi laid a nice slab of steak on his plate, then on the side, rice with chicken and then after that she placed two big spoonfuls of mashed potatoes on the plate. Inuyasha smirked and immediately began eating. To his delight it was quite good.

"Man this is much better than that stuff Kagome's always cooking. Suddnly he was hit in the back of the head by a pan that had apparrated in Kagome's hand out of nowhere. It disappeared just as quickly when she took a seat next to him.

"Fine I won't bring you guys any food from now on!" She shouted angrily. She frowned while eating and Inuyasha could only curse himself for once again being unintentionally rude to her.

"So Inuyasha...the carnival's tomorrow...." Kagome's mother mentioned just as the final guest of the table entered. Mrs. Higurashi hurried and set a plate before grandpa as well hoping h forgave her for forgetting about him.

"Yeah...I know." Inuyasha replied.

"Well anyway..." The woman continued as she sat down. "I was wondering if you'd like to take Kagome...." Inuyasha blushed brightly but before he could utter a word Kagome shouted.

"Mom! I told you that Hojo already asked me!" Kagome exclaimed. The mother just sighed as grandpa's jaw dropped.

"WHAT??!! Some boy is taking my granddaughter to the carnival!"

"All I'm saying Kagome...is that you and Inuyasha finally have this spare time to just hang out as friends not worrying about demons...and I don't think you should waste it with some boy who I can't even fathom knowing you any better than Inuyasha knows you."

"Is anyone listening to what i have to say?" Grandpa exclaimed but still no one listened.

"Mom! I can't just dump Hojo! And besides...I don't know what you've seen between me and Inuyasha, but me and him don't like each other like that." Inuyasha almost coughed at that but didn't.

"Come on! Why doesn't she just go with me?" Grandpa asked pleadingly.

"Don't start dad." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Kagome why don't ya go with Inuyasha? He's cool."

"Not you too Sota!" Kagome sighed.

"Why don't I have a say in this?" Grandpa whispered.

"Kagome...why don't you just give him a chance."

"Mom stop!"

"EVERYONE STOP!!!" Inuyasha houted, standing up. Everyone just stared at him as he roared. He looked at all of them sighing. "Look...Kagome is going with Hojo...and I'm going with Ayumi....it doesn't matter how much any of you want it or don't want it, Kagome does not like me!.....Please excuse me." He clasped his hands together and bowed, sighing and turning on his heal and leaving upstairs to her room. Kagome seemed almost put out as she also left after him. Everyone else merely continued to eat, trying not to bother them. Inuyasha got up to Kagome's room and immediately laid down on the floor, throwing his kimono over himself. Kagome walked in slowly and stopped.

"Inuyasha.... What's wrong...you seemed upset." She said softly as she sat down on her bed.

"Nothing just drop it...." He said coldly, trying to shut his eyes and go to sleep.

"Inuyasha....I do like you ya know...You're a really good friend." She said.

"And that's all I'll ever be..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" She asked,

"Just let me be. I'm really tired...." He said as he shifted a bit, laying on his side. Kagome could only sigh she undressed and got into her nightgown, deciding it was good to get to sleep early so she could get up early and work on his kimono.

Author: One note...I hate my microsoft word for two reasons. 1) destroying my beautiful ending to this story and making me have to write a new one (which will come much later from now. When the play actually STARTS. And 2) i just noticed that my paragraphs aren't indented on the site...this is becuz of an indent problem on meh MW, I'm certain. Jeebus Cripes.... Next chapters coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 And so the dates begin

Author: here's the next one. As always not a whole lot of talking.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha's eyes opened, looking over at Kagome's clock, which seemed to taunt him, reading 2:00 pm. He yawned a bit as he got up, noticing that Kagome was already gone. He walked out of the room and down to the living room. No one was there. Slowly he explored the whole house until he came to Kagome's mother's room. He heard some comotion so he walked in to find Kagome and her mother working on the fabric that he and Kagome had bought earlier. They seemed to almost be done.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said sweetly as she rushed over and pulled him over. "Come on, we need you to see how it fits so far." He nodded looking at what they were going to place over him. He stared at it in uncertainty as it was mostly white, with sharp and wavey designs along it right side that were colored pink and red. The rims of the sleeves and edges were all decorated with smaller versions of those designs. They slipped it over him and he smirked. It felt actually pretty comfortable, seeming silky on the inside.

"Wow...." He said as they made measurements while it was on him. It seemed to fit okay so far. "So this is mine?" He asked. Kagome nodded as her hand floated along his chest to make sure the fabric wasn't to loose, causing Inuyasha to take a bit off the waist..." Kagome said and her mother agreed.

"It would certainly bring out his chest more." She said, blushing as well, while looking up at Inuyasha. "When we're done you'll be quite the catch...." She said pulling the kimono off of him. Kagome seemed to just smile at him. She was actually feeling quite guilty about hurting his feelings the previous night. Thus she wanted to do everything she could to treat him with kindness and loving friendship.

"Still I think it could have been done better..." Inuyasha commented as he looked at the kimono closely. Kagome's fist clenched and she began grumbling. It was going to be a long day.

"So is the plan still on?" Keito asked Sota.

"Yeah of course." He answered as he pulled on his black outfit. "My mom thinks I'm hanging out at your house, and your mom thinks you're hanging out at my house." (Oldest story in the book)

"I'll follow your sister on her date, and you'll follow Inuyasha on his date. We'll make sure that they meet at the specific locations by any means necesary." Sota nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Are we sure we're doing the right thing?" He asked, groing more and more hesitant.

"The question is....are you certain?" He replied. "Are you certain that Kagome is meant for Inuyasha?" Sota sighed at the comment.

"Yeah I'm sure of it."

"Good....then we continue as planned." Keto seemed to laugh a bit as they prepared. He hadn't done something like this since his brother left town. This was gonna be fun.

Meanwhile the hours had passed and the time of the carnival was drawing near. The kimono had been finished and Ayumi as well as Hojo had been called to come by later in the evening. While they waited, Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside, just staring at the sky which was dimming in color.

"So...." Inuyasha sighed. "It's almost time right?"

"Yeah...we'd better get dressed into our Kimonos soon..." She said boredly while

she leaned her face against her hand. Inuyasha looked over at her and could only speculate. He was beginning to think that going to the carnival would be so much more fun if he was going with Kagome. But fate was against them it seemed.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha siad softly.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked, looking over at him. He turned back to look at the sky, sighing.

"I hope you do have a really nice time at the carnival..." He said sincerely. Kagome smiled and then leaned over kissing him on the cheek briefly before standing up and walking away. Inuyasha was left sitting there, his face flushed red as he lifted a hand to feel his cheek. He couldn't believe that Kagome just kissed him. Kagome herself was blushing as well, not knowing what could have come over her to cause her to do something like that. She hurried to her bedroom and began sifting through her clothes to find her kimono. For some reason she hoped to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he saw her in this kimono. That was when Kagome realized, after finding what she had been looking for, that her and Inuyasha's kimonos matched. Her's was a white cloak kimono over a pink, with a decorative rose pattern along its edges and the bottom right side. In fact if she didn't know better, she would have guessed that she picked out Inuyasha's colors specifically to match hers. She cursed this in name and death, but figured it wouldn't really matter. And so slowly she slipped off her clothing and then pulled on her kimono. She still longed to hear what Inuyasha would say about how she looked, so she went all out and applied some make up as well, which wasn't all too uncommon to do for a date.... The uncommon thing was wearing it to impress someone other than your date.

"Inuyasha could you stop fiddling around so i can tie it right!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she fitted Inuyasha's finished and cleaned kimono on. "Oh my it does look good on you..." She said as she finally finished. "Hmmm...but there's definately more we could do. But I think it's okay." She smiled happily as she patted his shoulder and then gave his ear yet another playful tug. That was when Kagome walked in.

"Hey everyone." She said softly. Inuyasha turned to face her and was just about to say hi back, when his jaw completely dropped, his eyes widened, and his heart actually stopped. He let his jaw slide back up as his eyes floated along her form, examining her closely. She was truly beautiful, though he would never have admitted it. And it was not only her white and red rose kimono that pulled him offguard, though it did well to compliment her body. Her lips were now a deeper red and her cheeks seemed vaguely brighter pink and her eyes were lined with a violet paint of some sort and her eyelashes only a little more defined. Her hair was also different, now tied up in a bun and her scent, which taunted and confused Inuyasha most, was now a smell of flowers. Inuyasha just stood there, completely silent. "Well Inuyasha...." Kagome said softly and nervously, blushing a bit. "What do you think?" Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his spell, realizing that he shouldn't be looking at Kagome that way as she had another date.

"You look okay....good enough to impress Hojo anyway..." He said, coughing a bit as he shifted his own kimono. He didn't realize it but those words really disappointed Kagome. She had hoped for more of reaction than that. She merely sighed as she walked up to the window and watched the night sky, wondering where Hojo would take her. Inuyasha soon joined her at the window, sighing heavily as well.

"I guess we're going there all as one group right?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded.

"Yes and when we get there we'll split up and go our seperate ways then we'll meet up after midnight at the place the plays going to be." Inuyasha smirked a bit.

"I think we'll do fine on the play..I've studied all my lines." That raised an interesting thought to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, have you read the final scene of the play?" Kagome asked, thinking to the fact that she had to kiss Hojo.

"Nah...but I'm not in the final scene so it's kinda pointless right?"

"Yeah....right..." Kagome agreed. It was best he didn't know....after all Inuyasha didn't like anyone getting very close to her. Yeah, best to keep it a secret. Although it would have been funny to see Inuyasha protest against it, almost as if she belonged to him. And that was the problem...he thought she belonged to him and Kagome absolutely did not like that. Being some object to him rather than his friend.

However, unlike Kagome assumed, Inuyasha never got jealous or protective of her because he thought he owned her. It was because he was waiting for their relationship to breach their 'no win' stand still, and he could not let anyone lay a hand on her until he had the gumption to admit that she meant more to him then some mere shard collector. And lost in his thoughts he was until at long last, two figures walked towards the Higurashi shrine. Hojo and Ayumi were waving wildly as they approached. It seemed that both of them had chosen to wear a kimono though for Hojo it was a duty for his family that went way back in history as one of proud lineage, and he had to wear that old blue kimono as a symbol of his heritage. His kimono waas plain navy blue over a sky blue inner coat. Ayumi was in a more decorative one, a pink kimono with colorful and beautiful exotic birds lining its edges. Ayumi called out to Inuyasha, who walked outside with Kagome, blushing as he thought that maybe his kimono wasn't such a good idea and seeing Hojo wearing one only raised his confidence a bit. He smirked at Ayumi who immediately hooked his arm with hers. Hojo scratched the back of his head nervously as he approached Kagome, who made no forward move whatsoever to cling to Hojo. And of course Inuyasha's eyes were on her the whole while she was talking to Hojo. Slowly they began their journey towards the carnival, whose lights they could already see in the distance. Inuyasha sighed while Ayumi clinged close, never breaking contact with him. This put him off a lot for it kept him thinking of how much he wanted Kagome to be doing this to him. Several times on their shard collecting journeys, Kagome had leaned on him or even hugged him....he never mentioned it but it was these moments he cherished with her.

It wasn't long before they finally got to the carnival and Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement for he had never seen anything like it before. The streets were packed with people, bustling and laughing and dancing. Along the shops on either side of all the roads were lights, lanterns and streamers and more than half of the people at the carnival were dressed in kimonos. It seemed everything was lit up and decorated, and the whole town echoed with instrumental music. Inuyasha smiled while Ayumi lead him through the crowds along with Hojo and Kagome.

"Well see ya later Inuyasha." Kagome said as she and Hojo headed down another street. Inuyasha gave out yet another heavy sigh as Umi lead him further away from Kagome.

"So what would you like to do first?" Ayumi asked. Inuyasha looked around boredly wondering what to do as he sighed to himself. "There's fish catching stands over there, and prize winning stands over there....oh oh come follow me." Without another word Inuyasha was dragged by his arm through the crowds, wondering if he had done something wrong to diserve this.

Author: Continue? Or end with a cliffy? Mwahahahah!......


	10. Author Update

Author update: Got cut off last time when my comp disconnected. Later tonight I will post all the chapters that I have ready. We are drawing SEVERELY close to the play, which I have to recreate from scratch. I may or may not do myself justice. See ya tonight!!!


	11. Chapter 10The great demonic prize losing...

Author: Like I promised...here's the next episodes...

Chapter 10 The great demonic prize lozing Inuyasha

"My, Kagome you're really good at that." Hojo stated in awe, standing there beside her at the arching stands. Kagome had been busy running the owner of the arching contest for his money. She had grown into an extremely talented archer and hadn't even realized it. With a smile to her boyfriend in question she pulled another arrow back and released, once again hitting the target and winning a prize. She had to ask for small ones now, since Hojo couldn't carry anymore big ones. Hojo himself couldn't fathom how she was this skilled at the bow. "Where'd ya learn how to shoot like that?" Kagome just smiled innocently.

"Beginners luck." She replied as she released another arrow which also met its mark. Hojo smirked at her, releasing one of his own arrows that hit the outside rim of the target. Meanwhile two mischievious ninjas crept in the bushes just afar from the two archers.

"Damn it." Keto whispered. "It's gonna take a while to get those two couples in one spot...." Sota nodded and sighed.

"It's impossible."

"Just get Inuyasha and Ayumi to the temple...I'll make sure these guys get there." Sota nodded and then left to track down his dog demon friend.

"Oh Inuyasha it's okay." Ayumi said pleadingly as Inuyasha grew angrier and more frustrated.

"Leave me alone! I have to concentrate!" He grumbled loudly as he stared down. Once again he thrust the strange shaped wand into the water, and once again he pulled it out with nothing. "NOT AGAIN!" He shouted in fury as he broke the wand in half.

"Those cost money ya know." The owner of the fish catching stand said to the dog demon. Inuyasha only grumbled as Ayumi happily paid the owner.

"Better luck next time Inuyasha." Ayumi said as she dragged him away from the stand. "Too bad there's nothing here you can win at though. I could use the money for food...and a stuffed animal would be nice." She only sighed and then looked back at Inuyasha who had suddenly stopped with an evil smirk on his face. She followed his stare and gasped as she saw a fighting ring with sword fighters sparring off with one another using wooden katanas.

"Well well well....this is my kind of event..." Inuyasha said chuckling as he moved to the ticket stand.

"Inuyasha I'm not sure about this...you might get hurt...." She said as she followed him nervously.

"No worries just pay me in and all your money and prize problems are over." He laughed. The man at the stand smiled holding a microphone in his hand.

"Ah it seems we have a new challenger!" He declared as soon as Ayumi gave him the money for the wooden katana. "Ok the rules are simple...if you win, you not only get initial prize money which is half of what the previous champion was winning but you can choose to stay champion to get more money if you win a second time. Keep winning and staying as champ and the money bar goes up...you can call it quits and receive your prize money at any time! Okay last champion is Nataro Kanaki. And the challenger is...." The man looked over at Inuyasha and motioned for him to step over. Inuyashe smiled as he stepped forward.

"The great demon Inuyasha!" He houted aloud. Their were roars of cheers and laughter from the audience as he just stood there holding the wooden katana over his shoulder.

"Ah I see. Nataro are you ready to face the great demon Inuyasha?!" The announcer shouted. Nataro nodded and then stepped into a ridiculous fighting stance.

"I'm ready to rumble." Nataro stated.

"Be ready to fall down kid..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, taking no stance. He just stood there, ready for a flimzy human attack.

"Okay....on my word...FIGHT!" The announcer stepped out of the way and the Nataro kid sprinted as fast as he could, flailing his sword at Inuyasha who reacted by swinging his sword horizantilly, right into the kids stomach. The kid dropped in instantly. Everyone just watched, their jaws dropped causing Inuyasha to become a bit nervous as he looked around. Then they all cheered out, the announcer pulled his hand up. "WINNER! Now what would you like to do Inuyasha???" The announcer asked.

"I'll stay on as champion..." He said shrugging a bit.

"Okay, next person!" The man exclaimed as Nataro was escorted out of the ring. Suddenly coming into the fighting ring was a huge bulky man, holding his katana at his side. He was dressed in a white t shirt and jeans and had blond hair, chuckling while he watched Inuyasha.

"I'll take the scrawny twirp!" The man shouted out. "Name's Warren!"

"Be careful Inuyasha! He's big!" Ayumi called out. Inuyasha merely laughed.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." He said as he took his stance.

"Okay then....ready....FIGHT!" Warren leapt to fight Inuyasha and their katanas actually clashed but then Inuyasha spun to the side and around him and swung the katana into the back of the huge man's leg. Warren let out a scream as he dropped to his knees.

"Damn you ya runt!" He shouted s he turned to attack but was immediately greeted in the stomach by the hilt end of Inuyasha's katana. The man dropped to the side like a sack full of hammers. He too was soon escorted out of the ring while the announcer raised Inuyasha's hand and declared him the victor.

"Anyone else dare take on the ferocious demon Inuyasha?" He calld out. Soon lines of kids were stepping up to the stands. Some of them merely wanted to test their luck. Some of them wanted to impress their girlfriends. And some thought it their personal duty to see to it that Inuyasha fell. But everyone who challenged Inuyasha was defeated....and the announcer and owner were becoming increasingly nervous for their business. They feared the worst for Inuyasha was about to breach the ammount of money they had on them. After yet another man dropped to the ground from Inuyasha's sword, the announer called out as he declared Inuyasha the champion.

"Okay people...because funds are running low we are only able to accept one more challenger. If this challengr wins then the contest shall continue but is Inuyasha wins he will be declared the undisputed champion of the sword this year....any takers? Come now don't be shy." The announcer pleaded and pleaded while Inuyasha only laughed.

"Feh! There's not a man out there who can take me."

"Oh yeah!" A familiar voice shouted out. "I'll challenge ya!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief while Kagome enter the ring with Hojo scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Are you sure you wanna do this miss?" The announcer asked.

"I am Kagome Higurashi..." She said, pulling out a wooden katana. "And as keeper of the Higurashi shrine I hereby challenge Inuyasha." The announcer nodded and could not argue further as she had in fact paid and there was no rule against girls participating.

"Kagome! I forbid you to do this!" Inuyasha shouted but Kagome only smiled.

"What?? Afraid a' bein whooped by a girl?" She laughed.

"Okay....ready....FIGHT!" For a few moments they just stood there, Inuyasha grumbling.

"Kagome I want that title...I'm warnin ya! I'll knock you out cold without a second thought!" Kagome smirked.

"Oh yeah come on and try it! Here I'll make it easier for ya!" She shouted as she sprinted towards him and swung her sword at him. Inuyasha winced as he swung his sword and clashed it with hers, just about to hit her as she pulled back for another attack. It was mere moments before his sword would hit her stomach and the title would be his as he watched her prepare to swing.

"I call this....my....SIT attack!!!" She shouted while her sword swung and hit him in the back just as the rosary around his neck glowed and pulled him to the ground hard. It all made it look like he had been brutally pummeled. She took a step back. Smiling and bowing while the announcer just looked at her in amazement.

"The victor....is...is..."

"I'll take the prize money now please." She said, smiling as the crowds began to cheer wildly. Inuyasha was left grumbling, laying on the ground watching his title fly away. The announcer and stand owner seemed very happy as they gave Kagome half the money Inuyasha would have earned and asked for the next two challengers. Kagome grinned like a maniac while walking with Hojo, Inuyasha, and Ayumi through the carnival.


	12. Chapter 11 Fortunes

Author: Okay guys I have NOOOOOOO idea how accurate I'm being with this carnival, and especially the fortune drawing that is coming up. My information on the japenese culture comes from love hina, not extensive study, or japenese background. (I am sooooo white its not even funny. I really do hope to one day live in Japan though.) Please don't burn me if I got anything wrong. LOVE HINA is source, not EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT JAPENESE CARNIVALS. Anyways now that that's out in the open, on with the fic.

Chapter 11 Fortunes

"Wow Kagome that was amazing." Hojo stated as Inuyasha just kept muttering. None in the group could forget or let go of the fact that Kagome had beaten the great demon Inuyasha in battle, and it was starting to get on the dog's nerves.

"Thanks." Kagome said, blushing.

"So Kagome where are you and Hojo heading?" Ayumi asked. Kagome handed the money she had made off the fight and answered, still grinning delightfully.

"Well we were heading towards the temple to ring fortunes." She replied, watching Inuyasha a bit.

"Oh cool.... Can we come too?" Ayumi asked. Kagome gave her a smile and nodded.

"Sure....that is if it's okay with Inuyasha..." Kagome said softer as she looked over at the dog demon boy who merely shrugged.

"It's alright with me..." He said as if not caring. Though every second Kagome was there he felt good again. He kept close to her, making certain that Hojo didn't make any moves. He smirked while guarding Kagome. He was so close to her now, though Ayumi clinging to his other shoulder did put him off a bit. He loved Kagome's new scent and longed to just lean down and press his nose into her hair, taking in more of that beautiful aroma. But he kept his calm as best he could considering her closeness to him. That was when he saw the 'so called' temple, which was honestly just a small dome building with a bell in it. Their were beautiful women dressed in priestess robes who presented the oncomers with a great and large stone pillar with thousands of tied up parchments inside. Each parchment was a fortune and from what Kagome said, they were extremely accurate fortunes.

"Yep. I almost swore i wouldn't ever take one again after one of them came true about suffering an embarrassing moment that would be the talk of the town for weeks...." said Kagome.

"What happened?" Inuyasha inquired looking at the pillar questionably.

"I really don't wanna talk about it. But I don't think taking one little fortune now will be so horrible..." Kagome smiled as she came up beside Inuyasha and drew a parchment. Inuyasha nodded and did the same as did Ayumi and Hojo. Kagome smirked as she opened her parchment and read it, hiding it from the eyes of the others. It read:

'Indeterminable luck' Heh? What did that mean? 'A kiss you expect today, and a kiss you shall receive....and whether or not you accept this kiss will determine the rest of your life. Should you not fight it, your luck will be good and long will your days of love last...should you resist, you shall never find love again.' Said the fortune and Kagome gasped as she placed it inside her pocket. It really did take her heart away just how accurate these things were. So she had to let Hojo kiss her....Hojo was going to be her true love.... This made her blush, yet at the same time she couldn't help feeling a bit down from it. Inuyasha was just about to open his parchment when suddenly someone bumped into him making him drop it. He grumbled as he looked at a kid who had bumped into him then bent down and picked his parchment back up. Inuyasha opened it, only wanting to humor Kagome, but what he read nearly made him fall short of breath.

'Medium luck....... You who are still a child in the heart, though that same heart has experienced more tortures in love than any ought to endure, you are now faced with a new love, which might heal your wounded heart. You must not let this love go no matter how impossible it may seem....' He clenched the piece of paper in his grasp and grumbled a bit as he pushed it into his pocket. Ayumi read hers, wondering if it would say anything about love.

'Good luck.' Oooo goody... She thought and read on. 'You will have good luck with the important event you must do today, though not with the task at hand. The one you have affection for has a tormented heart. Do your best to awake the love within him, though be warned. The love you wake may not be for you.' Ayumi was startled by the end of the note and then gave a short glance to Inuyasha before turning away. She disregarded the last part, thinking it was just some mistake. Hojo grimaced as he read his fortune, which seemed more or less the same as the one he had gotten the year before though there was a major difference.

'This day will not be good to you. You will be surrounded by bad luck that appears at the worst occasions. However....should you choose to put up with it, you will be rewarded with a kiss.' Hojo smiled as he folded it up and tucked it into his pocket, looking over at Kagome and smiling.

"Well that was a good read..." He said, not mentioning his bad luck to come. Inuyasha nodded ever so slightly and so did Kagome. Ayumi grew excited as she once again clinged to Inuyasha's arm.

"So where should we all go now that we're together?" She asked anxiously.

"I hear the funhouse just opened up...." A voice said, coming up behind Kagome.

"Sota!" Kagome shouted as she turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing here? Mom's gonna be worried sick!"

"She knows I'm with Keito's family okay. I just got seperated and found you guys. Keito's family was heading to the funhouse....I'm sure they'll be there."

"Hey the funhouse seems like a great idea." Hojo said as he patted the boy's head.

"I guess....well let's get going..." Kagome sighed. Everyone nodded and headed in the direction of the funhouse. Ayumi was of course clinging to Inuyasha while Sota set out in front, and Hojo and Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and Ayumi. Kagome blushed brightly when she felt Hojo's arm hook hers. Hojo smiled dumbly but just as quickly frowned when he realized that he just stepped in somethign gooey and stinky... Someone had let their dog roam free. He ignored it and continued onward. Soon they reached the funhouse where a man stood at the stand taking money. The funhouse was huge but gave no clue as to what was actually inside. When they got there Kagome noticed Sota run off.

"Hey wait!" She exclaimed but it was too late as she watched him disappear in the crowds. "Ah well....I guess he found Keito and his family." She sighed heavily and looked to the others. "So should we head on in?" She asked. Each of them nodded and paid the man at the stand. They each walked in, Inuyasha being the only one who truly didn't know what to expect.

Author: there ya go...with any luck...another one is coming.


	13. Chapter 12 The fun house

Disclaimer: Newsflash... Croeko, also known as average, mild mannered, slightly disturbed, Inuyasha obsessed T- Rizzle, has been reported wandering dark streets in a black trench coat. He is the prime suspect in the kidnapping of Kagome Higurashi...if you have any information on this vile and disgusting being who gets his kicks out of ripping of the Matrix look and writing fanfics on stories he does not own, please call 1-800-555- who give's a shit about that inuyasha obsessed trenchcoat wearing maniac Croeko, or go to )... Please....you could save the life of a girl who does not even exist.....

Chapter 12 The fun house

It was dark at first as Inuyasha walked in, feeling Umi's arm gripping his tightly. Then lights came on slowly and he found himself and Ayumi in a corridor and Hojo and Kagome nowhere to be found.

"Hey inuyasha look!" Ayumi squealed as she headed over to a line of mirrors that were strangely curved and bent. He walked up and looked at one of them finding himself extremely fat in it. He sighed having little interest in these strange devices...though....it was oddly amusing to see himself so weird. Ayumi was looking at herself smiling at the girl who had a big head and skinny body when suddenly the whole room went dark and she felt the floor fall beneath her. She fell through a tube slide like chamber down only a few feet and flew right out to land in a pool of colorful balls She looked around, pouting as she trudged her way through.

Inuyasha noticed the lights go out and when they came back on he looked around but couldn't find Ayumi anywhere. He sighed and decided to look for her, walking down a corridor and out of the funny mirror room. When he found his way out of the curving hall he looked around in wonder. He was in a room made of mirrors. He could see himself reflected on all of the walls and ceiling. He tried walking further down but then grimaced as he walked face first into a mirror. He grumbled, rubbing his nose and looking around for the right way. He walked down and got further along but not without running into a few more mirrors. He praised himself when he got past the room now finding himself in a room full of music. He looked around. It was a rotating room with four doors in each four directions. He then smiled as he found Kagome stepping carefully along he rotating floor.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said happily as he walked over, also stepping carefully.

"What happened to Ayumi?" She asked him.

"We got separated... What about Hojo?"

"Well we also got separated...this place is a maze... I don't remember it being so-" She sighed and tried to grab ahold of his shoulder but suddenly tripped and fell against his chest, blushing a bit as she withdrew immediately. "Um sorry..." She stated quickly.

"Heh...no problem..." He replied smiling back at her. He gave a look around frowning as he tried sniffing for Ayumi and Hojo's scent. That didn't work. "Man I can't..." He was just about to say more when the floor gave beneath him and he and Kagome both fell through a tube like slide and flew out the other end into a small room with no doors. The floor was covered in pillows that were not at all uncomfortable. When Inuyasha's eyes opened he found he and Kagome were amongst this pool of blankets and pillows. He was pinned beneath Kagome's light body and didn't at all mind as she layed on top of him motionless. Slowly she rose a bit, staring at him just realizing his hand on her lower back.

"Inuyasha let me up." She said.

"No...." He replied, watching her curiously now. Kagome frowned at him, trying to lift up to no avail.

"Inuyasha this is no time for games, let me go!" She said louder but he shook his head.

"I was talking to Ayumi....and she said...." Kagome didn't allow him to finish, cutting him off in a quite flustered and tearful manner.

"I don't care what goes on between you and Umi. I hope you guys live happily together."

"Shut up!" He shouted at her, lifting his hand to her face and stroking it as he stared at her. She was completely taken back, blushing as she felt his touch. "Look...what I was about to say is....Ayumi told me what you said about me.... You spoke to your friends about me...." Kagome blushed a bit brighter as she looked to the side.

"Well yeah...."

"Ayumi said that...you said I was your boyfriend.... or something like that...I just need to know if..." He sighed as he sid nothing more.

"If what?" She asked, rather than deny that se referred to him as her boyfriend.

"If....gods be damned!" Inuyasha grew frustrated as his hand held her cheek. He wanted to just lean up and kiss her. "Kagome....I don't know anything. All I do know is that you're right about me. I'm temperamental, overly jealous of you, insensitive, and I hide my emotions all the time and when ever you try to get close I end up hurting your feelings or something..."

"Inuyasha, whatever Ayumi told you I said about you...I didn't mean it at the time."

"Let me finish Kagome...." He replied and then sighed heavily. "The truth is I don't think you've ever held those things I am against me....you've only ever wanted to be my friend....and I think that's why I love you...." Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed brighter than ever as she tried to come up with words to say to him. She wanted to tell him everything about how she felt about him, how she had loved him since the day she saw him sleeping pinned to that tree. But that's not what she aid. Maybe it was because it was happening all to suddenly and she thought it was too good to be true. Or maybe it was because Ayumi had become so fond of Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want to take him away from her. Or maybe it was because of that fortune, which told her the one she was supposed to kiss would be her true love....either way, this was what she said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha....I do like you as a friend and all but that's it....I really don't love you that way....please let me go...." Inuyasha didn't know what happened then. He felt this huge sinking feeling in his heart and he felt something watery slide from his eye down his cheek. Kagome saw it too and couldn't express how badly she felt about doing this.

"No....I'm sorry....forget I said it...." He said as more tears fell down his cheeks. He pushed her off of him to the side and then with a great leap he burst through the ceiling of the room of pillows and flew through the night sky, not caring that he was leaving Ayumi to herself and not caring that there were two boys controling the levers of the funhouse, cursing aloud at Kagome's words. Inuyasha tried to stop crying but he found he couldn't. He flew from treetop to building roof to treetop again until he made his way to the higurashi shrine. Once he found his way, he dove into the bone eater's well and disappeared from that world.

Author: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! I bet ya didn't know this was going to be a Kagome/Hojo fic D hehe. Nah just kidding. Here we go! (quote from megaman oO)


	14. Chapter 13 The priestess with a familiar...

Author: Another chapter....the title should ring some bells maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone....except the priestess in the ficcy...cuz she looks like someone I want to own!

Chapter 13 The priestess with a familiar face

Inuyasha jumped out the other side to the night of his fores and forced a smile as he headed towards Kaede's village, wiping his tears away forgetting that he was still in that kimono Kagome had made for him. He walked into Kaede's village, spotting Miroku and Sango leaning against a tree and looking at the sky with Shippo. He walked over and they each let their gaze meet his. Each was surprised to see him dressed so nobily and got up to greet him.

"How goes it Inuyasha? Isn't the play tonight?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not going....they can find some other demon to play the part." He grumbled, standing against a tree as he crossed his arms.

"Um....well maybe it is for the best. We don't need you actually killing the prince do we?" He laughed to himself. Sango looked at Miroku wide eyed as did Shippo.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Why would I kill Hojo?"

"Oh....um nothing." He said hurriedly. Inuyasha walked over to him, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fist.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Start talkin!" He shouted angrily, grabbing the monk's collar.

"Okay okay! At the end of the play Kagome kisses the prince. It's supposed to be a kiss of passion so Kagome's going to have to make it look good when it happens." Inuyasha released the monk's color, giving a hmph after crossing his arms and walking only a bit away.

"Oh is that all? Well...he's the one she's in love with, might as well kiss him...." He said coldly. Sango walked up, wondering why he would speak so.

"Inuyasha did anything happen to you and Kagome?" She asked. Inuyasha turned away, sighing.

"I told her....everything....I actually told her how I felt about her." He said, trying not to show him the tears that were forming.

"Oh my....well how did you say it....maybe she didn't understand. Maybe you said something that she misinterpreted." Sango replied, supposing that Inuyasha had messed things up again.

"I said 'I love you'" Sago covered her mouth with her hand and Miroku seemed to wince and Shippo just plopped down in cofusion.

"What did she say when you told her?"

"She said that she didn't feel the same way about me..." He said to Sango, his voice starting to crack up.

"But that's a lie Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome loves you as well....she's just...just afraid. You have to show her that you love her." Inuyasha turned around, looking at Sango, surprising her with his tears.

"And just how do I go about that?"

"Go to the play...." She replied. "When the time for you to act comes...you'll know what to do...." Inuyasha sighed.

"But what if interfering only makes her angry...." He said. But before Sango could get out another word Shippo cae forth, holding a piece of parchment and showing it to Inuyasha.

"This is a fortune right?" He asked.

"Yeah....a lot of good it did me..."

"Well Inuyasha, you should draw another one...this one was written by a couple of kids, I can smell their hands all over it. Yep it's a forgery." Inuyasha thought back to the moment when he took the parchment, and then thought about that kid who bumped into him.

"I see.....well then...I have a play to go to...might as well show up seeing as they will need my talent." He smirked a bit and disappeared into a sprint, running through the forest and diving into the bone eater's well.

Inuyasha ran far and ran fast through Kagome's town, past all the crowds in the streets. He wanted to find the play as quickly as possible seeing as the portable clock Kagome's mother gave him read 11:30. Only thirty minutes until midnight when the play started. But he just had to get a new fortune. Not that he believed in that nonsense but it was unfair that he didn't get an appropriate one. When he got to the temple, to his dismay the pillar was now empty.

"What?! What the hell! Where's the fortunes!" He cried out. A priestess came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh....we are sold out at the moment." She said to him. He turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. Standing right there in front of him was...was Kikyo.. But how? Still there was something different. Her hair was a different shade and she seemed more alive than his dead lover from the past.

"Some kid took mine." He stated almost inaudibly. The woman smiled at him and nodded.

"Well if yo must know, I wrote all of those fortunes so maybe if you would like to sit down, I can tell your fortune directly.." Inuyasha sighed and agreed. This woman, though she looked like Kikyo... she wasn't. Maybe she was a descendant? This was the future afterall.

"Might as well...." He said, sitting down on the pillar. "So what do I do?" The woman smirked.

"Hold out your hand." She said softly. He did as he was told and the woman winced.

"My...it has been a long time since I have seen a demon in these parts..." She said. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she felt his hand and then reached up, tugging on his ears, watching them twitch. "Dog demon eh? Oh you're so cute."

"How the hell did you know?!" He cried out. "And why aren't you afraid?"

"Oh my....my generation of priestesses aren't used to meeting up with demons but we are taught of them through and through. I've even seen a couple... though you seem not of this world. Hmmm..." She let her fingers glide along his hand, feeling out its lines. "Oh my...what is your name?"

"Inuyasha." He said quickly.

"Inuyasha....your heart is a cold one. You are in love with a dead woman who seeks for you to die with her... I...remind you of her don't I?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Her name is Kikyo...."

"I see....but you have two love lines and one is not dead. A second girl...you care a lot about her...you would do anything for her. What is her name?"

"Kagome....please...how do you know this." The priestess smiled and let her hands slide across his wrists.

"I can tell your past by touching and reading your hand. And I can tell your present this way...." She let her hand reach over and comb through his hair. Her hand pulled on his sidelocks and looked into his eyes closely. "Hmmm...Your eyes tell tales. You are sad. She told you something you didn't want to hear. You told her your secret and she said the opposite of what you hoped for. Now you don't know whether to let her alone on her own path, or continue to pursue her." Inuyasha nodded again.

"Yeah... She said she didn't love me. She said that she only liked me as a friend."

"Hmmm...but she might be lying. Now i must tell your future...would you permit me?" Inuyasha looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." At that word she leaned up, pulling him close and kissing his lips. Inuyasha winced, wanting to push her away but finding that he couldn't as her arms gripped his shoulders. Slowly she pulled away and stared at him.

"She's never kissed anyone before." She stated clearly. Inuyasha watched her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Kagome has never kissed anyone passionately in her life. This play expects her to fake it....but if she kisses him, you'll lose her forever." Inuyasha stared at her and she just stared right back. Then he nodded and sprinted away. As he disappeared, two kids came out from the temple. Sota and Keto.

"That was great Miss Urashima....but don't ya think the kiss was a little much?" Sota asked. She only smiled.

"Well I had to kiss him to tell him his future didn't I?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that. I didn't tell you that Kagome has never kissed anyone...and I don't think we mentioned the play at all or the fact that Inuyasha was a demon. And what was that bit about a dead woman?" Sota began to wonder as she watched the woman.

"Little Sota. Your plan was an excellent one but you seemed to have happened on a priestess who has the truest of fortune telling powers." She smiled as she watched the horizen. She had indeed done her ancester, Kaede, proud.

Author: Okay guys...I told you this time would come. The next chapter is called... 'the play'. All of what write now, is completely non prewritten and it is how good I am at writing since I wrote all of this. Don't be alarmed if my writing style seems just somewhat different.


	15. Author Update

Author:

Okay guys…time for an update…I haven't been updating because well I just haven't felt like it. I'm settling into my house (the one that caught on fire and was rebuilt) and having a good ole time studying for exams. Here are my plans, to keep things short and simple. In order of priority:

1: I plan to finish 'the play' during my Christmas vacation.

2: I plan to write a Miroku/Sango fic.

3: I plan to finish 'Reflections: Aka really silly stuff' (maybe)

4: Due to lack of good material in the GITS (Ghost in the shell) category, (translated: the writers suck. And not in skill. I don't count Motoko mental drull, and GITS/Harry Potter crossover as good fanfiction.) I am going to be writing a GITS fanfic (my first self insertion.

5: I plan to branch out into many manga's including Love Hina, GTO, Kikaider, and more.

6: I plan to write maybe one Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshomaru/Kagura, Naraku/death, Kikyo/me, Jakken/himself, Myoga/as if he's going to get with that female flea, Rin/no one because she's too young to rock Sesshomaru's world, and Kouga/no one because he's a Fing loser, fanfiction epic!

Till next time, I will miss my adoring fans.


	16. Chapter 14 The play part 1

Author: Okay guys...I told you this time would come. The next chapter is called... 'the play'. All of what you read now, is completely non prewritten and it is how good I am at writing since I wrote all of this. Don't be alarmed if my writing style seems just somewhat different.

Chapter 14 The play

"Oh my.....Kagome.. Is this true? Is he really not coming?" Kagome sadly nodded to her teacher, who was now both disappointed and frustrated. He needed to find a new demon, or he would have to cancel the play. But no one except Inuyasha was practiced at the part. Through all his arrogance, the teacher had not counted on needing an understudy. He shook his head and banged it with his fist but no matter what happened, it didn't change what Kagome said. "I guess....the play has to be canceled."

"No...it doesn't." A growling voice chuckled in the distance. Kagome was uttery surprised, cupping her mouth as he walked towards her but then passed her, blowing her off completely. Her eyes widened and she just looked to the ground. How would she be able to face him when they returned to their time to find the shikon shards? "I'll need my armor..." The teacher nodded and clapped his hands, getting his old kimono from Kagome and retrieving his costume pieces. When Inuyasha was all set, and the make up artists had finished the claw marks on his cheeks and the cresent moon on his forehead, the narrator spoke up, and the entire crowd of people who had gathered, unaware of the mishaps behind the elaborate stage, was at attention.

"A long long time ago.. A princess and a prince were betrothed to one another by their parents. Prince Hojo and Princess Kagome hated each other and refused to marry, so naturally their parents kept them locked up in the castle, waiting for them to fall in love...." It was time for the first act and Hojo went out from the curtain, immediately receiving cheers from the audience before they quieted down for the play. The stage was a castle setting, specifically what looked like a small garden, outside a tall tower. There was a balcony on the tower which Kagome came through and began her lines, singing a rather old song. Inuyasha could only watch, as it was not his time to strike yet. But the more he watched, the more obsessed he became. Hojo was faking this same obsession quite well as he drew closer to the window, watching her sing To Hojo, it was just her part in the play....but to Inuyasha, it was Kagome's sweet voice, singing specifically to him. And of course, being it was a song of love, who wouldn't think the girl was singing to them, if they had secret feelings for one another. His ears drooped when the narration picked up.

"Prince Hojo took daily walks in the castle gardens.. Everytime he did, he head princess Kagome singing, and on the third day he became more than obsessed with her, but in love with her. Unfortunately, she did not return his feelings." Hojo sighed and turned away, whispering loud enough for the audience to hear.

"She doesn't love me... She never did. For the sake of her heart, I will convince my father to release us from this bind. My dear sweet princess, I hope you find what you're looking for.." And then he was off the stage and the curtain closed.

"Days later, the princess was taking a ride through the woods...." When the curtain opened, the crowd found that it was more than the stage that had been elaborately designed, but Kagome came riding from behind the curtain, towards Inuyasha, sat by a campfire, on a real horse. No one could really understand the teachers connections, and no one really wanted to find out about them. The teacher himself had a great big smile on his face as Inuyasha spoke.

"Halt! What are you doing in my woods?!" He growled. Right on que. Kagome stared at him for a moment or two, getting off the huge beast and smiling.

"I'm just passing through good sir... May I ask who you are, to be lord of this forest on my father's land?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha just sneered and crossed his arms.

"I am the great dog demon halfbreed! Inuyasha!" This was where things got funny, and the teacher raised an eyebrow. He was supposed to say 'great demon, Inuyasha'..... Maybe it was just a misread? But Kagome knew it wasn't. What was going through Inuyasha's head. She figured when a person gave the truth in a play, instead of lies....they were trying to make the character themself, rather than be the character. "And you....you are Kagome. A princess with priestess powers..." He said knowingly. Kagome shook her head. She knew what he was doing, but she wouldn't let him. She had to improvise.

"No, demon! What would give you that idea?" She quickly replied. She instantly realized she was not only adding to, but creating new lines and new improvisions to be made. The teacher was in complete distress.

"What are they doing?!" He silently screamed off stage. Nothing was going as planned. He had to kill them. Yes! Kill them all before they embarrassed him. "Gods forgive me! I have to kill them quickly!" He was just about to call his CIA connections when there was a fierce but gentle nudge at the back of his neck. He collapsed and behind him was none other than the priestess from before. The kids all stared at her in confusion but she just smiled.

"I am the teacher's wife.. on with the play." It was all true, for she could speak none other than truth.

"I saw you with the shikon jewel before it shattered into a million pieces. Some might say that it was your fault." Inuyasha replied. Kagome was quite irritated now. Inuyasha was ruining all of it!

"Demon, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes you do! Heh...you won't tell me the truth, but you would tell that wolf demon, wouldn't you!" He shot at her. Her eyes widened in surprise of the personal attack. That was it! Gloves were off! 

"Baka!! I don't feel anything for Kouga!" She suddenly blushed brightly, realizing what she had done. She had just given in... How had Inuyasha gotten so smart? Inuyasha smiled and suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"You're coming with me. You'll be my shikon shard detector." And so the curtains were closed and then opened again. The narrator was given the improvisions on the script by none other than the priestess and said aloud.

"Inuyasha took Kagome to his deepest dungeon, where she would stay for the nights. During the days they spent with one another, they searched for jewels of a sacred jewel that the halfbreed demon believed would have the power to make his blood pure, and transform him into a full fledged demon. But the longer the demon spent with her, the more he secretly loved her."

When the curtain opened, there sat Kagome inside a dungeon cell, with Inuyasha waiting outside, being pestered by this girl pulling at his shoulder. It was Ayume,

"Master, please forget her! I know I can't detect jewel shards, but I can do plenty other stuff, like clean for you and cook for you.."

"Silence! And leave!" Inuyasa shouted, startling even Ayumi, who quickly left.

"Why do you keep me in this cage?" Kagome asked, playing it by ear since there wasn't a real script anymore.

"So you won't run away... I need you to find my jewel shards, remember?" He stated sincerely.

"I remember.. But, why do you keep me locked up. Why do you get jealous over me? Why do you stare? Why do you hold me, comfort me, protect me? And then leave me to rot in this cage..." She asked him. Inuyasha sighed and turned away.

"I love you. I don't want you to leave me."

"That's not what I mean! You're always going after Kikyo! Isn't she the priestess you love?" Inuyasha winced, not expecting Kagome to turn this back on him.

"That's different. I loved her. I can never let her go.... She needs peace now. Can you blame me for wanting to put her soul to rest?" Kagome looked to the floor, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm losing you to her."

"But didn't you already lose me, Kagome?" He asked. The crowd was quite dumbfounded, afterall this wasn't at all the play they expected. But they watched anyway, knowing they couldn't leave until they understood it.

"Inuyasha. Let me go. Hojo is the one I'm going to kiss.... Hojo is the one I truly love." Inuyasha growled angrily, spitting at the floor and hmphing.

"You're never going back to him. I'll die before I let any other man touch you...." With that he left and the curtain closed.

"Meanwhile, Hojo was in distress with the news he received about a demon kidnapping his love. But he had received a strange message from an unknown woman, to meet with her. The message concerned Kagome's whereabouts." When the curtain opened, she looked just like Kikyo. Mostly because she descended from her.

"What do you want? Do you know where Kagome is?" Hojo asked. He was doing quite well considering he had to read cue cards.

"I want Inuyasha.... And that is where you're Kagome is.... I think if we are to get what we both want, we should work together..." She said softly, adjusting the bow strapped behind her back."

"You...you don't seem normal... In fact if I didn't know better, I'd say you were Kagome.... You look just like her. Who are you?"

"I am Kikyo.... A woman Inuyasha loved long ago... I fear he has fallen in love with your Kagome and plans to keep her for all eternity, or until she dies."

"No! There must be something I can do... Where is he keeping her?" Hojo asked with all the determination of a man who truly lost his princess.

"The woman you seek is being kept in a fortress at the center of Inuyasha's forest. He will be guarding her well. I expect you to fight him... But do not kill him. That is my job..." Inuyasha had been offstage, avoiding Kagome who had been looking for him ever since the scene changed. He was hiding well from her, but he didn't miss the "Kikyo's" lines. She not only looked like Kikyo...but played her well too. He remembered countless times Kikyo used such phrases. And here she was. He could just reach out and touch her and it'd be like touching Kikyo. His thoughts were disrupted by a sudden shift of her eyes. She glanced at him as she said her next lines.

"Hurry Prince. Weaken Inuyasha, get your Kagome... And then I will distract Inuyasha when you make your escape.. Hopefully I will do more than distract him. I'll have him." Inuyasha couldn't help feel from that gaze that she meant what she said. He began to doubt himself as well as her. Was she just some priestess...or was she Kikyo?

Author note: This wasn't hastily done. I spent days on this short chapter because of Christmas and such. I'm coming along with the rest so sit tight! (P.S This ALL varies from the orginal ending. In the original ending, the priestess wasn't at all apart of the play, and there wasn't a whole lot of allusion to Kikyo. But I like this better anyway so I'm sticking with it.)


	17. Chapter 15 The play part 2

Author: Hi guys. Part 2. See i'm working hard!

Disclaimer: I don't—

Inuyasha: Hold on hold on! Is that all you have to say?

Author: There's nothing else to say....

Inuyasha: Come on, are you TRYING to look like a newbie? You're supposed to open up better than that, comment on your reviews or something! Or tell them about how you just watched Read or Die and was inspired to write a fanfic featuring a romance between Yomoko Readman and a demon who is really just a self insertion!

Author: Huh? What are you talking about?

Inuyasha: You're clueless!

Author: Kikyo doesn't think I'm clueless...do you Kikyo?

Kikyo: (Hugs the Author so that he chest presses against his firmly) Of course not my love.

Inuyasha: You wench!

Shippo: Okay guys...don't get outta hand. This is pg13 not nc 17

All: SHUTTUP!

P.S. Shippo is my least favorite character (Though he is funny sometimes.)

P.S.S What are the names of the two girls Shippo likes. The human orphan, and the thunder demoness.

On with the fic.

Chapter 15- The play- Part 2

Inuyasha did have his doubts, and when the scene finally changed, the next scene being a little talk between Ayumi and Kagome's characters, he hopped from one of the stage's high rafters (it was quite an amazing stage, erected in such little time) and made his way towards the woman who was playing Kikyo, a newly added character. He walked softly behind her, hoping not to be heard, but somehow he knew that she knew he was there.

"Inuyasha..." The priestess said softly as she finished up the cue cards that she had been writing ever since improvisions were being made. Just giving the cast an idea of what was going on really.

"Who are you...really...?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"My name is Kaede Urashima." She replied. "Your Kagome...she's actually a distant cousin."

"Kaede...so you are related to Kikyo." He deduced.

"No...I am Kikyo." She said suddenly and sharply, smiling as she stared into the wall. Inuyasha took a step back. She sounded so much like...

"What?" But when she tuned around to look at him, there was only a sweet smile and innocent gaze.

"That is my character, Inuyasha...and your character has a scene coming up."

"Oh.....oh right..." Was all he could manage to cough out before he turned around and headed passed the resting motionless body of the original director of the play. The scene was indeed changing. A scene with him and Hojo. The background was the castle and Kagome could be seen in the tallest tower (it was EXTREMELY tall considering it was only supposed to seem tall!) Her expression seemed sad, but suddenly happy when Hojo came into the scene.

"Kagome, my love! I've come to rescue you!" Hojo declared.

"And we've come to help!" Said a rabble of three knights that suddenly came behind him. All boys from the class. If Ayumi, Yuri, and Eri could have opposing forces, it'd be them.

"Prince Hojo! My love! Watch out he's coming!" Enter Inuyasha from the left of the stage (of course Hojo and his team were on the right of the huge stage and the tower was in the back, centered. The stage was quite incredible...almost magical as bushes and trees seemed more real, and the wooden floor of the stage looked like grass and dirt. It was eerie even for the actors. It was all becoming real. The tower seemed to be getting taller, and the stage seemed to be getting bigger. The audience was becoming less confused about the plot of the story, but more confused about the stage and its might tower. How did they build all of this.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I am Prince Hojo, and I have come to take Kagome from your horrible grasp, you foul kidnapping demon!"

"Hah!" Inuyasha laughed. "Just try it!" When Inuyasha pulled the real Tetsusaiga from its sheath he startled everyone, even Kagome. She winced in disbelief. Did Inuyasha plan on using it? Needless to say, Hojo's little helpers stared at the sword for one second before disappearing completely. "You'll die for trying to take Kagome from me!" He roared as he leapt into a sprint towards the promising young actor. Hojo was nervous as he pulled out his fake sword. But to his astonishmet the sword was not fake! It was a real Katana, made out of a metal that he couldn't quite name....no it wasn't metal. It was bone! (Demon bone, people.) He raised it to defend himself and when the Tetsusaiga fell upon its blade it shuddered in his grasp. Hojo's hand quivered while he tried to get a better grip, taking a step back before making his own full hearted strike. He had a feeling that this improvised battle was no longer an act.... This was an actual fight to gain Kagome's hand. He'd give it his all. Yes! He'd save Kagome from this rude and obnoxious pyscho samarai wannabe!

"Take this!" Hojo yelled as he struck again after his first strike failed against the defense of the steel cleaving fang. Inuyasha's skills proved to be lacking, Hojo noticed, but his intuition was incredible. He blocked every attack.

"I've had enough of you Hojo!" Inuyasha yelled, yet another demonic roar that roused awe from the crowd. Wind began to swirl around the Tetsusaiga and Kagome's eyes widened. He WOULDN'T! Just when she was about to say sit, another actor appeared on stage....or rather actress. Before Inuyasha could swing, an arrow hit the back of his shoulder. His eyes widened and the sword fell out of his hand. He dropped to one knee as his good arm reached for the wound. It wasn't deep...but it was real.

"Hojo...you can retrieve your princess now..." Kaede said softly in a tone that was as emotionless as the Kikyo before her. Hojo nodded, ignoring how real the blood looked that spilled from the wound. He got to the tower and began climbing. How tall was this thing? When he first saw it, it didn't look to be anymore than seven feet off the ground, a crude step ladder in the back helping the actress get to the top. But now...he had already climbed hastily an entire fifty feet of distance, and still was only a quarterway to the top.

When Inuyasha turned around, ignoring Hojo and Kagome completely, he stared into the emotionless black voids of Kikyo's eyes...

"You...."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I came all this way... And I will now finally have you."

"Kikyo..." He coughed, pushing himself as hard as he could to stand up.

"Have you forgotten what I said, Inuyasha? Because I haven't.... I will be the one who kills you. That is my right alone. You and I will die together. I've tried so many times already to seal this silent contract between us. But each time, that girl thwarted me. But now.... She loves another....and you are mine." She made her slow walk towards him and Inuyasha was in a true mixture of confusion, worry, and deep sorrow.

"Kikyo." He said finally in full confidence. She really was Kikyo. He didn't know how....but there she was.

"Call this my last try, Inuyasha....My last hope..." She whispered just loud enough for the audience to hear. Once she was close enogh to touch Inuyasha, she began in a whiper that wished none but Inuyasha to hear. "When you disappeared Inuyasha....leaving my realm forever through that well...I swore that I'd do everything I could to get you back. I swore that I'd keep on living until I found the era you had escaped to... I was so obsessed with you...that I did some regretful things. I took Kaede's soul....a soul strong enough to grant me fleeting life...." Inuyasha wasn't startled by this, he just stood there. "Rather actually....I have her my soul. Yes. She was strong...strong enough to supress the vengeful part of me. But she and I were given youth, and a mortal life....all to bare a family. We bore a daughter, and strangely...my soul seeped from her into this new seed, and she perrished immediately after the baby was born. And thus began the Urashime family. I have remained dorment in each body I seeped into, and until now I wasn't given a reason to wake. But now....now I have reached you...and I take this woman's life...to take yours."

"How is this all possible?" Inuyasha whispered while she stared into her eyes.

"It is... That's all that matters." She answered, now in a tone that was audible. with me. Your soul belongs with me." She embraced him and leaned up, her lips softly placed upon his. Inuyasha's arms wanted to stay at his sides. Something in his subconscious told him that the feeling that was overcoming his senses was a bad thing...not to be trusted. But despite that....his arms lifted and encircled the priestess's waist. Fingers pressed against her back to pull her closer to him as he kissed her.

Author: Sorry...cuttin' it right there, Peeps. See ya when I see ya. Review.


	18. Chapter 16 The play part 3

Author: Ooooooo. Did people dislike that cliffhanger? Did I hit a nerve? I hope I did! Mwahahahaha! Anyways, in response to a few reviews... Item? I have never written a fanfic that featured Inuyasha and Kagome as an item...though I think I should. It'd be interesting. In fact yeah, with the right plot that'd be great! But in the end I think people enjoy the mystery behind whether or not Inuyasha and Kagome will end up together. But then again, why was mars so popular? And Love Hina too! (granted them weren't 'together' until the last three books.) And P.S. I am NOT a Kikyo hater. In my opinion, Kagome is cute, but Kikyo is hot! But I prefer the more lively Kikyo to the dead Kikyo. So I end up prefering Kagome. Anyways. Like Inuyasha mentioned, I got plans. GITS, Read or Die, and maybe some Inuyasha on the side. This is going to take alotta work though, and it'll probably be stuck in my spare time for the next year. I got school and stuff to think about, as well as my own writings. Without further ado, here is The Play part 3.

P.S: If anyone found Kikyo's story confusing...think hard about time travel. Suppose Inuyasha decided that he would live forever in Kagome's time rather than his own. He would have to cross the well then and disappear from the feudal era. Let's say he does this, what about Kikyo, if things haven't been settled. She decides that she will take Kaede...however also remember that 'right now' Kaede is fine and so are all the others. And Kikyo is still traveling in the feudal era, helping the wounded. This Kikyo is the version of the Kikyo from the future (Kagome's era) who had to live four hundred years, from one body to the next, without her Inuyasha. So there you have it. This is a descendant of Kikyo, possessed by the original Kikyo. Aint I a sucker for drama?

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Chapter 16- The Play: Part 3.

There they stood, lovers again, their lips lost to one another as if they had been so for centuries already. Why had Inuyasha kissed her, when he found himself so in love with Kagome? Well why did he kiss her all those other times? He was weak, succumbing each time to the part of him that still loved Kikyo. And the tower was indeed so tall now, that Kagome couldn't see what was happening. In fact all she could see now was Hojo, still struggling to climb the impossible. He was halfway to her now. Then she could get this kiss over with, sit Inuyasha and return to the feudal era to continue her mission, and hopefully complete the shikon jewel and return to....Hojo. She sighed. If she didn't kiss Hojo... if she resisted this love...she would never love again.

Hojo was facing a similar turmoil... How could this tower be getting so damned tall?! Then it came to him. His fortune! The magic of his bad luck was affecting the stage! And at this rate he'd never reach Kagome.

"I'm coming Kagome!" He shouted before climbing even faster. He needed to beat this tower. If he did that...the bad luck would stop! And he'd get to kiss Kagome!

Meanwhile, a kiss hat had already happened, ended. Kikyo withdrew to look at her half demon lover with a smile that so contrasted her usual emotionlessness. A smile she had worn few times, and usual she wore it with half heart. Now her smile was true as her fingers combed through his silver strands of hair. She reached all the way up to his ears, giving a loving stroke before she with me. Don't resist. Love me for all eternity....in hell...." The floor beneath them disappeared and the audience was amazed at another spectacular show of special affects as a swirling vortex of flames replaced the dirty and grass. Inuyasha began sinking with his one true love, Kikyo, and she couldn't have been happier as she held onto him. But they weren't completely alone. Ayumi was watching in horror. And a third person remembered their fortune.

"Do whatever you can to awake that love," Ayumi repeated softly to herself. "but be warned...that love you wake may not be for you.... He loves Kagome. Not this woman. Heck! She's already married! Why...what is she doing!" She suddenly leapt out onto the stage, waving her arms.

"Inuyasha!!!" She cried. His eyes were empty as they turned to the person who had said his name. He watched her with a solemn expression that didn't belong to his face. It belonged on Kikyo's. "Inuyasha stop! I know you don't love me! But this isn't right! You love Kagome! Remember Kagome! I know for a fact that she loves you too! She's always loved you! I just didn't want to admit it!" Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. Kikyo stared at him in sudden distress. She began pounding on his chest.

"No Inuyasha! Look at me! Your Kikyo. Hold me! Kiss me! Die with me!"

"Kagome...." He answered in response to Kikyo.

"Kagome!" Hojo cried victoriously as he pulled himself to the top of the tower. The audience watched with tearful eyes, many were screaming NO! as Hojo wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Kagome....I did it! I beat the tower. And now... now I will take you away from this place. And we can live happily evr after..." Kagome stared at his happy-go-lucky face and nodded with a sigh.

"Yes..we can. Kiss me, my Prince." She said, surrendering finally to the play. She tilted her head back, and her lips quivered one last time before preparing themselves for his sweet kiss. Her eyes closed and she waited, wishing that she had received some other fortune. She wished she had gotten the worst luck ever, just to replace this one. But it was not for her to decide. It was fate. So she gave up completely. Hojo unconsciously licked his lips before leaning in to take his prize.

Author: no comment. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	19. Chapter 17 The play Final Act

Author: Obviously my readers did NOT like my cliffhangers. Sorry about that but i got tired while writing and cut it short. I decided, after slight inspiration, that his will be the first part, in a series of wacky fics involving these characters. I knew I had to do it with one of my fics, so it might as well be this one. The title of the next part will be 'Crazy Play' because I'm not in an original mood. As always, the author is Croeko. Here's the last chapter...in "The Play"

Inuyasha and friends: We'll miss you until this crackhead gets his next work going!

Crackhead: I'm not a crackhead. .

Disclaimer: Only one crackhead can own Inuyasha and his friends...and that is Rumiko. Eh hem.........Actually I can't prove that she's a crackhead.

Chapter 17- The play- Final Act

It was happening so fast...too fast. At the top of the tower, which was now 300 feet tall, and so caught in the moonlight that every member of the audience stood in awe, while watching. (For some reason each person had binoculars as if by magic, though really it had been a family, who had the luck of having about 500 binoculars, and thus made quite the profite by selling and distibuting them to the huge crowd of people that had surrounded the front of the stage as if it was a concert.

Anyways, at the top of the collosal tower, Hojo's lips were an inch from Kagome's. He could almost taste the reward of his hard climb and battle against bad luck. He could almost feel them now...but instead, he felt something very different. He felt a hand push into his chest. Was it Kagome's hand? He didn't know, he had closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes (and he wished he hadn't), all he could see was the red sleeve behind the hand before he tumbled off the side of the tower. On his way down his eyes had pinched shut, and Hojo thought his life was over. He hit the ground in less than half a second later, which confused him beyond what he thought confusion was capable of. He opened his eyes a second time and gasped. He had fallen less than seven feet . His head did hurt a bit, but that was about it. The tower no longer stood as high as its once empirial height, in fact its floor was no taller than an average sized director (and a bit smaller than that director had built it!)

At the top stood two. Kagome was waiting, and before her, Inuyasha smiled weakly. He had no bad feelings about pushing Hojo off the tower. Hell he had wished the magic tower to have remained its original size. But seeing Kagome there, waiting for her kiss, he couldn't help but feel as if she was waiting for Hojo... That made him feel a little bad. Only bad that he'd be deceiving her a little by doing this.

His arms flew about her as they had done several times before, and pulled her small frame against his sharply, fingers kneading through her clothing, to carress her back. He gave her no time to open her eyes, or even let out that soft gasp that threatened to escape, warrented by his sudden aggresiveness. Inuyasha kissed her. He kissed her with a released passion that had been bottled up and tossed in a dark corner of his soul for fifty years. His kiss was more passionate, more true, more adoring, more loving, and more needing than anything Hojo could have offered. Kagome didn't resist when her instincts told her to. She gave into the kiss as if she knew who was doing the kissing. As if she knew whose passion this was! Her arms slid around his neck and she got up to her tip toes to kiss him more easily. The audience was not only stunned by this kiss....but in a fit of unbelievable relief. There was now a great applause among the crowd seconds before the kiss ended. And it did end. Kagome was the first to withdraw, though of course Inuyasha attempted to stop her, leaning closer and closer to grab her lips with his own. But she withdrew beyond his reach, causing him to open his eyes. And in so opening his eyes he stared into hers that had been open ever since the withdrawing began. The thing that was most odd to Inuyasha about Kagome's staring eyes, was that they were smiling, as were her lips. He smiled too, though only a half smile, because he still expected her to say 'sit'.

"I made a wish...." She said softly to him, though the audience could hear (mostly because the stage was being enhancedby inexplicable speakers.)

"What did you wish Kagome..." He asked, using every bit of demonic strength within to keep from breaking into tears.

"I wished that it was you.... I love you Inuyasha.... Forgive me for saying I didn't..... I've always-." Inuyasha silenced her with two fingers.

"I know." Hearing this Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his chest while he held her.

Kikyo...or rather Kaede watched them, smiling. She was happy because an unwanted presence had finally left her family, and her child (should she have one with her beloved director) would not have to bare the weight of the horrid ghost, Kikyo. She walked back to her director, who had just gotten up and was making final adjustments on his timebomb, muttering something about killing them...killing them all. He turned around and just as he was about to attack, he heard a great uproar of.......of.....applause. Clapping, yelling, screams for encore.. Was he hearing right? He hurried to the stage where the curtains had closed, and in front, the actors and actresses were taking their bows. He watched the audience and then his students and then glanced over at his wife who just smiled.

"Aren't you going to take a bow for your work?" She asked him. He smiled in return and nodded. Without word he walked out to his students, held hands with them and took a bow. The play was at an end, and a successful end at that. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones not present at the bow, as much as the audience wanted to see the lead actor and actress one more time. They were offstage, nuzzling one another like lovesick puppies. This could have went on forever had Mrs. Higurashi, who had been able to attend and enjoy the play, not interrupted.

"Eh hem!" Mrs. Higurashi coughed.

"Mom! Wha- It's not- Sit!"

"WAH! OWWW!"

"Kagome! You haven't even brought him back home yet, and you're already letting him into your Kimono!" Grandpa shouted wacking the sat demon in the head with his staff. "Listen you demon! You're not doing any of that until you're properly married! You hear me demon!"

"Gramps take it easy!" Sota shouted.

"Sota?!!!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she looked over at her son and his friend. "I thought you were...."

"AFTER MARRIAGE!" Grandpa kept shouting over and over while breaking his staff over Inuyasha's steadily rising head.

"KAGOME! Why did you sit me!"

"I didn't mean to, Inuyasha I just-."

"Are you trying to kill me you WENCH!"

"AFTER MARRIAGE!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No....Kagome...No wait-."

"SIT BOY!"

Author: And that is the end. Well...not really. I hope you all liked it! Hehe. (P.S it is my firm belief that no Inuyasha story, movie, or episode, should end without Inuyasha being sat.)


	20. Author Update! Important!

Author of 'The Play': Do to popular demand. I am posting the long awaited sequel to 'The play'. Look for it in the Inuyasha section, and search for "The Play's Encore: Curtains closed and opened again"

Sneak Peak Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome, and Kagome loves Inuyasha, but between demons, brothers, cenile grandfathers, and old boyfriends...can they really make it work? And there's a second story within a story, because while Inuyasha is away, the monk will play! But will he be playing with Sango? A woman who is as lecherous as Miroku says "No..he's mine!" Will Sango lose Miroku forever?

Find out...on 'The Play's Encore: Curtain's closed and opened again'...


End file.
